Merlyn: Queen of Dragons
by Covley Hatake
Summary: What if Merlin was Merlyn? She comes to Camelot because she no longer fits in back home and is made the servant to the Prince. She also finds out from a dragon that she has a destiny to complete. Follow her journey to become a strong witch and maybe a Queen. Merthur pairing Reveal! FemMerlin-Tomboy BAMF!Merlin Rated M Cover Pic from google and from Merlin season 4 for now
1. Chapter 1

**So yea a new story for you all that** **isn't** **Naruto. I know that I** **haven't** **updated any other story in a while but I** **haven't** **been able to write the in a while. Just** **haven't** **had a spark for the others but you all know me I update as** **I the things flow. For those that are new to me don't worry if it takes awhile between uploads. Some times I will upload multiple times a week and others it can take months or more.** **Just keep an eye out for updates.** **Will only say this once…** **In no way shape or form do I own Merlin.** **I just love the show and wondered if Merlin was a girl what would happen.**

In a land of myth and a time of magic the destiny of a great kingdom rest on the shoulders of a young girl. Her name is...Merlyn.

 **Chapter 1**

Coming into Camelot was a huge change for me. I grew up in the small village called Ealdor in the Kingdom of Essiter. It was a poor village on the edge of the kingdom. It didn't hold much value for trade and was strategic enough for the King Cenrad to care. Winters where harsh and we were always under the threat of a bandit attack or raiders.

I also never fit in the village for many reasons. First was the way I dressed. I had become accustom to wearing trousers instead of a dress. I even kept my coal black hair shorter then many girls with it coming to my shoulders. With no father or brothers I had taken on the role of hunter of the house hold and it was much easier to do in trousers and a tunic, which my mother altered to be a little more feminine. Shorter hair was easier to maintain on long trips. Many of the women disproved but then again my mother never married which was a big scandal for the village.

I also didn't act like a girl my age should. I was commonly found fighting with the boys in the mud or in the woods then preparing to marry. Now being the marrying age for nearly 6 months it was expected I clam down but I didn't look forward to that at all. I wanted adventure and something different. My last difference was the largest and made marrying anyone kinda hard even if I found a man I loved.

I entered the main court yard to see the King of Camelot, Uther Pendragon, speaking to his people. In the center was an executioner with a man on the block. His crime was the practice of witchcraft, something Uther Outlawed before my birth. I was not the only one to flinch as the mans head came off.

"When I came to back to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. Celebrate I declare a festival to celebrate 15 years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of Sorcery." Uther announced "Let the celebration begin,"

As he finished an unearthly wail came from a women mere feet from me. She pushed threw the crowd looking at the body of the man. This elderly women was the executed mans mother. She swore her revenge on Uther before disappearing before the guards could reach her.

After that event I went to a nearby guard for directions. After looking me up and down he lead me to a spiral staircase. At the top I was to was were I would find Gaius the court physician.

"Hello," I called before seeing where the man was. I startled him causing him to fall and without thinking I used my magic to slow him and move sacks to cushion his fall.

"Did you see that!" he said as he got up unharmed. "I know what that was how did you do it?!"

"No...I...I.."

"Who taught you?" he asked but I couldn't answer.

"I...no one," I said but at least for Gaius gave up.

"Who are you?" he asked and I rummaged through my satchel pulling out a letter.

"I am Merlyn," I said handing it to him.

"Hunith's girl!" he said "You weren't suppose to be here until Wednesday,"

"It is Wednesday," I said

"Oh well," he said "You have had a long journey I suppose. The back room is all set for you to stay in. There is a wardrobe in there to hang any dresses you may have."

"I don't really have dresses," I said "But it will be nice for my tunics,"

"That is fine," he said "you get some rest then."

It wasn't really that late but it had been a 2 day journey here. So after unpacking my few belongs I got ready to sleep. I was drifting as I heard my name being called.

 **~Next Day~**

I woke the next morning and dressed in my blue tunic. Leaving my room I tightened my waist cincher like belt before sitting down to the table. Gaius had made porridge for the meal. One thing I had look forward in Camelot was the better food, apparently I was wrong.

"I got you some water since you didn't wash last night," he said placing a bucket down on the edge. As he moved away tough he knocked the bucket causing it to spill. Instinctually I froze it in place only to look at Gaius and then back causing it to come crashing to the floor.

"How did you do that?" Gaius asked "Did you enchant a spell in your mind?"

"I don't know any spells," I said

"You must have learned some how," he said "Who taught you?"

"I didn't and no one taught me," I said "I have always been able to do that stuff."

"It is dangerous to us it here," he said "It would be best if you kept a low profile."

"I know," I said

"Well then until you get a job you can always help me," he said gathering two bottles and a sandwich. "The first goes to Lady Percival and the other to Sir Olwin. Sir Olwin is as blind as a weevil so warn him not to drink it all at once."

"Yes sir," I said grabbing them and I was off. It took some looking but I made it to both. I had to snatch it from Sir Olwin as he started to swig it before I could warn. Thankfully he did listen when I told him.

After that I decided to explore the city. It was so full of life in every part of the town. The marker was a bustle with merchants selling their wears. I even made it to the training ground which is were I saw a group on men with a servant.

"Over here sire?" the servant asked before a blade hit the target. "Sire!"

"Keep moving!" said the blond as he threw another blade. The boy was probably a year or so older then I and just another bully to deal with. The target the fell form the servants hands and rolled away and I caught it with my foot.

"I think that is enough friend," I said helping the servant up.

"Friend," the blond said "Do I know you?"

"No," I said "I guess friend was the wrong word,"

"You guess," he said "Why don't you go home girl,"

"I don't think I will and a prat like you can't really make me," I said "So why don't you leave the boy alone,"

"Dose that sound like a challenge," he said to men. After that I discovered that he was Prince Arthur the sole heir to the throne of Camelot. I was not quiet sure how but I ended up in the jail for the night.

I was woken this in the morning by the voice I heard last night. I had thought I had dreamed if in my dozing state but now I was awake. It called my name in deep ancient voice. I looked for any vent the voice could come through but there none. I jumped as Gaius called me.

"Merlyn," he said as he was let in the gate. "What did I say about keeping your head down,"

"How was I to know he was the Prince," I said as I was lead out.

"Be happy I was able to pulls some strings," he said "but there is still a punishment,"

I was then lead out side to the stocks. Once locked in the public began to notice their new target and started throwing tomato's at me. Finally it stopped, though I knew they searched for more, and a girl came up to me.

"That was brave of you," she said "My name is Guinevere, though my friends call me Gwen,"

"Merlyn," I said "I would shake your hand but a little preoccupied,"

"I understand," she said with a smile. "It was still brave,"

"Well it looks like my fans have returned," I said "another time Gwen,"

"Have a good day Merlyn," she said before walking off. The rest of my day was filled with having half rotted fruit and vegetables. That night I cleaned up and went to bed.

 **~Later~**

Over the next few days I helped Gaius with his duties. I delivered remedies to people around the city and in court. Lady Helen, a famed singer, had arrived for the celebration and though everyone found her pleasant something felt off with her. Today though it was off to the market.

Gaius was busy so he had me run to the market to get some herbs he was needing. I also had some coin and was looking for a dress. Gaius had informed me that I was going to be attending events with him, either as his guest or if they need help in serving to earn some money. I knew wearing trousers were not appropriate for that occasion so a dress was needed and the reason I hadn't brought one at all was none fit me back home. I was looking at some crimson fabric when I heard a familiar annoying voice.

"So how is that knee walking coming along," Prince Arthur said.

"You know I could tell you were an ass. What I didn't know was your a royal one," I said. This caused his men to to draw arms. "Gonna have daddy's boys handle me."

"No," he said waving them off. "I don't need them. I could destroy you with one hit,"

"Just cause I am a women doesn't mean I a weak," I said "I can give you a run for your money even,"

"You think so," he said before grabbing a broom. I ducked as he swung the broom over my head. I grabbed a near by handle and we started at it. We had each other blow for blow which shocked the on lookers. Here a girl was keeping up with the Prince who had been trained as a knight since birth. I didn't even have to use my magic to keep up with him. Though I did us it little to help humiliate him. That was until I saw Gaius with his look of disappointment.

This gave Arthur the opening to knock me down. The guards grabbed me at once but Arthur surprised me by waving them off. Even told them not to take me to stocks saying he did start it.

"No need for that," he said "Whats your name?"

"Merlyn," I said brushing myself off.

"Well there is something about you Merlyn. Not sure if your an idiot or brave but you fight pretty well," he said before leaving. Surprisingly I didn't end up in the stocks instead I was got an ear full from Gaius.

Gaius had another task for me but I had decided to relax in my room until I was needed. I just needed to reflex if being here was a good idea. I was always going to be at risk here weather it was with my magic or my smart mouth. The Prince very well could have sent me to the stocks or worse today. Well sitting there contemplating I heard the voice once again.

 _ **"**_ _ **Merlin,"**_ the voice spoke _**"Come to me before the banquet**_ _ **tonight. I lay in the caves below the city. Follow the dragon torches,"**_

I was shocked at the voice. It was so clear this time and though likely not the best idea I needed to figure out what it was. Just after I heard Gaius calling me.

"Now this has to get to Lady Morgana," he said handing me a vial. "You need to behave yourself as it will be in the castle,"

"Yes Gaius," I said before setting off. I had to ask but after explaining to one of the knights he brought me to Morgana's chambers. Her chambers were larger then my whole house back in Ealdor. Looking around I saw a wash room, a dining area, a bed, and an area that had a screen for changing that was near another room, likely for clothes. She was behind the screen.

"Perfect timing Gwen," said a the voice. "I am trying to decide on a dress for tonight. Can you get the clasp?"

"I am not Gwen," I said nervously. She then peaked around revealing her pale skin and thick wavy jet black hair and though mine was the same color it paled in comparison. Her eyes were like emeralds in color and to me she was likely the most beautiful women I had ever seen. "I am sorry to intrude,"

"No I just assumed," she said looking at me.

"Gaius asked me to bring your draft my lady," I said holding it out.

"Put it on the dresser," she said "Then you can help me with the clasp."

I did as instructed before going over. She was wearing a stunning blue dress but a more risky dress was along the screen. That is when a familiar face came in.

"Merlyn," Gwen said a little surprised.

"Is that your name," Morgana said. "Your the one that stood up to Arthur the other day and this morning?"

"Yes my Lady," I said before turning to Gwen "I had to bring the Lady's draft from Gaius,"

"Well that was very brave of you standing up for the servant," Morgana said coming out. "Now though a question for you both, Which dress? Either this little tease or the red gown to give them all a night to remember,"

"The red," both Gwen and I said.

"Good taste," she said with a laugh.

"Good color with it would be a bronze for the jewelry," I said

"You have a great eye," she said as Gwen helped unclasp the dress and she moved behind the screen. "Are you going tonight Merlyn?"

"Gaius has asked me," I answered "He said I should get accustomed to it as I am not use to such events. I don't have any dresses though and it is not appropriate for a girl to wear trousers to such things,"

"Well we can't have you miss out," she said "Gwen you you have anything that may fit her. She is quiet small but I am sure we can find something."

"I had a women commission a dress this winter but her daughter passed before she received it," Gwen said "It is to small for me so why don't you come to my place before the banquet. I can meet you at Gaius's chambers after chores are done,"

"Thank you," I said before leaving. That would give me time to explore and look for the voice. I had found one torch with dragon like figures and it lead down to what was like a dungeon. Which I found odd since the dungeon was on the other side. I stopped before the guards saw me but they just sat playing dice. So with a simple trick the dies went rolling across the room and down a hall.

I then came to another set of stairs and on either side was the same torch. I followed them down and into a large cave. It seemed empty but one rock formation stuck out. It was flat on the top and at the base a large chain that went off into the darkness. Then out of that darkness a dragon appeared.

He was a dull bronze color and his eyes a gold that I could only imagine were like my own when I did magic. In those eyes I saw his age and he was ancient. Likely older then when humans set foot on this land and called it theirs. This was the Great Dragon that we celebrated its capture of tonight.

 _"It is a blessed day you have finally arrived young witch,"_ he spoke, which alone was a shock. His voice was deep and sounded just as ancient and full of wisdom as his eyes.

"You called me here?" I asked

 _"I did,"_ he said _"Now that you are here your destiny and that of the Land of Albion can progress,"_

"Destiny?"

 _"Yes small one,"_ he said _"You are the protector to the Once and Future King. Without you he can not_ _succeed. Your destinies are tied to one another and together you will unite the Land of Albion and peace and magic will reign,"_

"and who is this Once and Future King?" I asked but he gave me a look like I should know. "Arthur, you think Arthur son of the man that banned all magic will accept it. He is a total prat,"

 _"_ _In time you will see,"_ he said before flying off into the darkness. I called to to no avail so after a few minutes I left and waited for Gwen.

 **~Later~**

The dress was amazing. The dress its self was a deep red that was a shade or two darker then the royal red. The dress was overly layered and was more of a straight skirt to the dress as well. There was a black almost leather like under bust bodice, though my chest was relatively small still, that went up in a vest like fashion on to my shoulders. With the under bust of the bodice and the lower neck line of the dress it made me look like I had more of a chest then I did.

"This is amazing," I said as Gwen tightened the back lace of the bodice. Having only had my buckled waist clincher I wasn't sure how to do it. "I will return it of course when we are done,"

"No you wont," she said as I slid on a pair of her old shoes. "If you are going to do these events a dress will come in handy. Plus the women never paid for it. You can think of it as a welcome to Camelot gift."

"Thank you," I said.

"The hair though will take some time," she said playing with it. "Its like it was cut with a dagger with all the different layers. It is pretty but tonight it will have to stay down. Normally best to wear it in a braid when it is longer,"

"I like it shorter," I said "It works better for travel and I tie it back when I have to do heavy work,"

"Well then why not a lose tie with a ribbon," she said going and getting the ribbon. "Your bangs can still frame your face though. The dark color really brings out those blue gray eyes you have,"

"Thanks Gwen," I said. After that it was time to go to the banquet hall. Gwen had to attend to Morgana so I was left with Gaius until she returned. I had really never seen such a feast or so many people in one place. They village always got together and prepared a meal for special events like weddings or celebrations of births but this was something else.

Finally Morgana entered and she was stunning. All the knights and Arthur stopped in their tracks when she entered. She took my advice on the bronze and wore a thick necklace and a bronze circlet with a ruby that hung down. She clearly beat everyone in the room in terms of beauty. It was a surprise she wasn't married off yet.

"Beautiful isn't she," Gwen said as she came behind me.

"Very,"

"Some women are just born to be Queen,"

"Really!" I said shocked

"I hope so one day," she said "but who would want to marry Arthur,"

"True," I said and we laughed. We talked for a little longer until Uther stood in front of the hall. He then introduced Lady Helen before taking his own place. When all were seated she began to sing and the strangest thing started.

Everyone around me started dozing off. Gwen leaned up against the wall before I helped her gently sit. Then webs started to form around everyone.

" _Has to be some kind of spell"_ I thought. The women paid no attention to me how ever. Her eyes were solely on Arthur. She pulled a dagger from her sleeve and started to aim. I looked for help in anyone but every knight was asleep. My eyes were drawn to the chandelier and with a quick wisp of my magic the chain snapped and it came crashing on top of the women.

With her singing over everyone started to wake. I helped Gwen up but everyone seemed very confused. I looked back to see the women wasn't dead though but instead transformed into the women from the court yard, the mother out for revenge. Time seemed to slow for me as she threw the dagger and the aim was true for sure. With the prince and the king still groggy it would hit the prince and I could watch that happen.

I moved quickly and grabbed his shirt pulling the prince to the floor as the knife went into his chair. Things went back to normal as we hit and the women took her last breath. Now no longer dazed the king helped his son up.

"Thank you," he said "We are ever in your debt,"

"Anyone would have done the same," I said trying to play it off.

"This requires a reward," he said as he rubbed his chin. "A place in the royal household!"

"Father," Arthur wined

"It is fine Sire,"

"No no you saved my son," he said "from this day forth you are his personal servant,"

"What!" both Arthur and I yelled.

"See me in the morning young lady," he said to me ignoring what we yelled "We will discus your duties,"

 **~Back in Chambers~**

"You should be proud Merlyn," Gaius said as we entered our chambers.

"But I didn't need this," I said undoing the bodice. "Won't this draw attention,"

"Made we just found a use for that magic," he said before leaving my room to get a book. "I was given this when I was about your age. It could help,"

"Is this," I said looking. It was a book of magic one Uther would have burned during the purge of magic.

"It is but that means you have to hid it well," he said with a smile. After that it was off to sleep. I had my first day at my new job bright and early.

 **So I know this will be yet another story from me but hey its not Naruto based. Anyway I want to clear somethings first. I** **t** **hasn't been 20 yeas of now magic the King says 15 years but Arthur turns 16 for me in this first year** **(spoiler I guess for later chapters)** **. I figured it would take some time for things so his capture of the dragon a few months** **(Say April about** **which is when I think Merlin in the show would have arrived** **)** **before Arthur's** **1** **st** **birthday** **(gonna give him a** **November birthday since we know from season 4 it is after** **Samhain** **)** **.**

 **Merlyn is 1** **4** **when she comes to Camelot but I decided on a fall birthday. Also it makes since to have her younger** **as Balinor was running after the capture. So this would mean he made it to Ealdor probably** **a month or two after Arthur's birth** **and Merlyn was conceived mid winter (we will say mid February) for a late October Birthday.** **He then would have gone back thinking Uther had gone back to his ways before Ygraine death but we can get into that later.**

 **Now I reference Merlyn being of marrying age and that is true in this time. Legal age was 12 for girls, also would be around the time they would have there first period, and 14 for boys** **(yes I looked it up)** **.** **I am making it here 1** **4** **for girls 16 for boys because of there is no prospects until after Arthur has his coming of age crowning in the show.** **This is a Merthur pairing (spoiler) and now the age may seem weird (though she will be a bit older (like mid season 2) before anything real happens) but the age is far more normal then some marriages during medieval times.** **Any** **marriage** **that does happen wont be until Merlyn is 17 or 18 so Arthur would be** **18 or 20** **.** **So yea that is how that will be.**

 **Morgana is 1** **8** **at the start of this story (as she is older.** **I notice people make her younger** **but if she was younger why would Uther not claim her. He would already have a male heir at this point so it wouldn't matter. He likely cheated on his wife in what he called his moment of weakness** **at some point and also said in the troll episode that he has been with no since his wife.** **She also feels she is the rightful heir over Arthur so it is logical** **that she is older** **) and give her** **a late fall birthday** **so she turns 1** **9** **. Gwen we will say is 15 with a spring birthday. The only reason Gwen is not married** **is** **her father wont force it and her work. Morgana** **isn't** **married due to the king wanting his heir married first which makes since why she wasn't in the show.**

 **Yea think that is it for now. I am going to keep some things like the prime event the same but what happens will change.** **Things might happen in different order as well and there will be adventures that are original.** **Merlyn is different and there might be times I leave something up to you all. I have twitter a** **so you can check it out I put** **some polls up there and inspiration for the outfits I place on my characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning I was woken by Gaius pretty early. I got dressed and grabbed a quick bite to eat before meeting up with the head servant. I was then escorted to the kings chamber which were much larger then Morgana's. His you walked into a setting area with a table with an arch way to the bedroom. To either side was a washroom and a closet.

The king wasn't anywhere in sight but I stayed with the escort. Soon the king came out from his bedroom. The king then sat at his table as servants tested and severed his meals.

"Ah Arthur's new servant has arrived," he said. "Now we have much to speak of. I know you have only just been appointed but I would like to know some about you,"

"My name is Merlyn sire," I said

"No surname?" He asked

"No sire," I said before he had me continue "I am from a small village just over the border called Ealdor,"

"I may say you have a strange choice of dress," he said motioning to my pants.

"I find that trousers are easier to work in sire. Back home I am an only child and my father left before I was born," I said. "With no family but my mother I was the one to go hunt and collect what we needed to live. I didn't have any decent dresses so I brought what I could,"

"Well probably for the better," he said "Your duties are going to be more then the average servant. Knowing you can hunt you can accompany him when he goes. I also would like you to become a kind of confidant for my son."

"Sire I am, at least I believe, younger then your son" I said drawing his attention to my age. "I am only just half year past 14 sire,"

"I know not a normal request for a king to a peasant," he said trying to make it sound as he was giving me some kind of honor "Arthur is getting close to his own age to marry and having a women around may help him. There maybe things he needs that only a women can help with. Morgana would only embarrass him and many of the others are infatuated with him. You are a fresh set of eyes. As for your age that is no matter."

"What are my duties?" I asked

"The normal servant jobs of cleaning and fetching his meals," he started "but anything Arthur truly asks. Though you are quiet a beauty fr your age and may grow more so with time so there many be times I require you to be his guest at functions. If you do your job well I will grant you the title of courtier even,"

"Courtier," I said surprised. They were servants but they were more for a companion for the nobles then to do their chores. They were expected to go to events with the nobles and dress as true Lady's of court. Personal courtiers were commonly closed door advisers to the noble they served. If they were favored by their noble they were the one in charge of his other servants and mad sure they did their chores assigned. Almost all Courtiers were of noble families or at least rich families. Sometime a noble or king would grant the statues to a women of beauty but one like myself, a bastard child, was unheard of.

Being a noble birth Courtier allowed for a few special details. You could marry high in the command, as in council members and if their was more then one heir to the throne. A peasant born, like my self, would grant you to marry knights. Upon marriage you would be granted the title of Lady of Court and your children would be of Noble blood. It was about the only way for someone to move in to a noble line and not something I had imagined for myself.

"His personal Courtier," he said "though I would like to see what you can do first. My son's food should be ready by now so you should start,"

"Yes sire," I said before I was escorted to the kitchen. The cook introduced himself and his wife, who was the other cook, had the meal ready. I made it to Arthur's chambers quickly and knocked. I only entered when I was called.

"My lord I have your food," I said placing it on the table. I didn't look just in case he was not decent.

"I am dressed," he said. "Merlyn correct?"

"Yes sire," I said

"What has my father told you of your duties?" he asked as he came over to eat

"I am your personal servant," I said "so along with cleaning you chambers and fetching your meals I am to do what you ask. I also can accompany you outside the city during your duties,"

"Anything else?" he asked.

"He wished I to become your confidant though I am not sure you were to know but he never ordered me not to,"

"You ramble when you are nervous," he said taking a bite "We have a tournament coming up so you need to learn the ropes. Go down to the armory and have one of the knights show you may gear. You will need to polish it after training so be aware,"

"Yes sire," I said before leaving. The armory was close to the training field were I had first met Arthur. A knight by the name of Leon helped me with the armory. When Arthur arrived I assisted placing his armor on but he had to instruct me. Once on the field it was like men hitting each other with clubs.

"Merlyn!" he yelled as he threw a helmet, a shield, and a training sword at me. I quickly put the helmet just as he started calling out commands of his target. I either blocked with the shield or sword and I was doing my best to give him a challenge but with no formal training it wasn't that easy. His calling of head confused me though.

"Why?" I asked holding my ringing head.

"It was an easy target," he said and started again. I wasn't going to let it happen again though so when he called head I ducked low as swept with my leg causing him to fall.

"Legs," I said pointing my sword at him before pulling it back. "You leave them open to much and though your foot work on instinct and is great it is a flaw as you don't think to guard it,"

"A knight in a tournament would not use a move like that," he said getting up

"But it is not always tournaments and knights sire," I said.

"Where did you learn to fight?" he asked as we left the field.

"Among the boys in the village," I answered. "I didn't fit in with the girls and being smaller you learn to play dirty,"

"I will keep that in mind," he said "Now then tonight you need to study for the tournament and polish my gear. When my gear is clean I want it in my chambers and expect less fumbling with it in the morning,"

"Yes sire," I said as I removed his armor.

"I have dinner with my father tonight I expect you to serve me," he said before leaving. That gave me a few hours before it was time. I was going to spend it wisely and go to Gwen.

Making it to her house she helped me study. Turned out her father was a blacksmith so she knew her way around armor and swords. She even showed me the best way to polish the armor and weapon. It was going to need more practice but was defiantly helpful to me.

After that was done I brought it all to his chambers before assisting him with his clothes. It was then off to the meal. Gwen was there so followed her lead after meals were served we stood on the side with water and wine in case they wanted more.

"So how was the first day with your servant Arthur?" asked Morgana.

"She is not bad,"

"I heard she knocked you on your rear,"

"Did she now," the King said

"I had her assist with training," he explained "she found a weakness I was unaware of and exploited it. It is not one many knights would but a bandit may."

"Well that is great she has helped," Uther said looking at me. "How bad was this flaw?"

"Not to bad my Lord," I said "I learned to look for the smallest weakness as I was always smaller then the boys in my village. Arthur guards his body well but he forgot his feet sire,"

"Did fighting break out often back home?" Morgana asked.

"No it was more rough housing with others but it is always good to know how to handle oneself,"

"Very true," Uther said before turning back to Arthur. "She maybe a good sparing partner with a little work. Give you something different to fight against,"

"Yes father," Arthur said with a tone that made me feel I was in for a world of hurt when it came to this training.

 **~Next Morning~**

I woke up early and got breakfast ready for Arthur. The tournament started at noon today so it had to be an early morning. Once he was fed I brought all his gear to his tent and assisted him. Today went much smother putting it on.

"I am sorry about yesterday," I said finally as I tightened his chest plate. "I didn't mean for your father to suggest you needed more work,"

"But you did," he said shifting as things were done "Just means more work for you. Along with your normal tasks you will meet sir Leon every other day to train when he is available. It is likely for the best if you are to accompany me on trips outside the city."

"Yes sire,"

"You don't need to call me that,"

"What?"

"When we are alone call me Arthur," he said "I am not one for titles truly and as you will be here awhile so. Though refrain from using my name when approached by other nobles. Some can be quite strict,"

"Yes Arthur and good luck," I said as he left. He just rolled his eyes and left. From the side lines I watched the introduction of the fighters. The tournament winner would receive 1000 gold pieces and at the ending feast would be given the honor of escorting Lady Morgana. Once that was announced it began.

I watched as men fought and I studied them. They were all good fighters but one was particularly brutal. He went by the name Valiant and he carried a yellow shield with serpents on them. All but a few of his opponents were concussions when they lost. I for one wouldn't want to fight him.

As per rules gear was to stay in the armory at night during the tournament. So after I changed for the reception I brought his down. What was strange was the feeling of being watched. The room was empty other then shields and swords. When I followed the feeling I was lead to Variants shield. I looked at it but I couldn't quiet figure it out though it seemed to wink at me.

"What are you doing!" I jumped at the voice and when I turned I saw the owner of the shield had entered.

"I am sorry sir your shield just looked interesting," I said backing up into a table as he drew closer. "I have never seen one painted in that way."

"It is quiet unique," he said "So are you. You cleaned up well for the reception and could give even the Lady Morgana a run for beauty,"

"I don't compare," I said as he traced my face with his rough fingers.

"Oh but with those eyes," he said cupping my face before trying to kiss me. I pushed him away and tried to run but he grabbed my wrist tightly. I screamed a little at the surprise of the pain "Your not going anywhere."

"Please I need to go to my master," I said trying to pull away but he gripped tighter.

"The Camelot knights can have there whore when I am done," he said pulling me back to him he grabbed my ass and started pulling up my skirt. He started kissing my neck but I just turned my head. Thankfully he was interrupted before it could go any farther.

"Excuses me but she dose not look like she wants you to do that," I looked to see Gwen who pulled me away. "She is Prince Arthur's personal servant and she needs to go,"

"Thank you," I said as we were off down the hall. I had fixed my dress as we ran off as well. Thankfully no one else was around.

"Your welcome," she said "I hate men like him. He maybe a knight but that behavior is not honorable. Arthur is looking for you though so we must hurry to the reception."

We rushed off and got our jobs. Mine was to wait on Arthur of course. He sat next to his father and just watched and at times complained. He wasn't quiet sure what to think of Valiant but Morgana seemed to hover around him.

"Why would she care for him," he said

"I am not sure Sire," I said pouring a glass of wine. Of course since I had been quiet and there was disdain in my words he looked. He saw my wrist then.

"What happened?" grabbing my hand. I couldn't help but notice his hands were much smother and his touch caring.

"I did it this morning sire," I said "I fell getting your armor,

"No this is fresh and not from a fall," he said "This is from someone grabbing at you,"

"It is nothing sire," I said pulling away and leaving. Though Arthur had been rude when I first met him he was noble. Not once had he hurt me or tried anything like Valiant had. I had the feeling he wasn't going to let it rest either.

I went to back to my chambers where Gaius also noticed the growing bruise. He didn't ask though what had happened. Instead he gave me a hug and some tea before drawing me a bath. As I went to sleep I could only think he knew as he seemed very attentive.

 **POV Change:** Arthur's

She left fairly quickly and I should have been upset as her job wasn't done. Instead I went to find Guinevere. There was something wrong with her and I couldn't ignore it. She and Merlyn had become close in the short time. The also came in together after I sent her to find Merlyn.

"What happened to Merlyn?" I asked pulling her away from other servants when I finally found her.

"What do you mean?" she asked back. She was trying to cover but it wouldn't work.

"Gwen tell me the truth," I said "She is upset and has a large bruise on her right wrist. Where and who?"

"I found her in the armory," she said "Sir Valiant was assaulting her or trying to. I was down the hall when I heard her small scream so I was able to stop it before it got to far. When I walked in and he was hiking up her skirt and kissing her neck. Her face obviously read she didn't want to be there. Arthur!"

She yelled the last part as I stormed off. I grabbed Morgana away from Valiant and pulled her into the hall. She was upset with me but I didn't care.

"What was that for?" she asked "Are you jealous of a knight that may beat you?"

"You need to stay away from him," I said

"And why is that?"

"He assaulted my servant," with this she was shocked.

"Is Merlyn ok? Are you going to tell Uther?"

"Merlyn is a little bruised but Gwen found them before he could do to much thankfully," I said. He didn't know Merlyn all that well but one thing Morgana knew he couldn't stand was men that did such thing to women. "My father will not believe Merlyn or Gwen. He is a knight and my father weights a knights word higher then all others,"

"What are you going to do?"

"I am going to check that she is ok and beat the bastard," I said before storming off to Gaius. Merlyn was already asleep by the time I arrived. Gaius understood though why I was there.

"What happened to her?" he asked and I explained. He was not happy either with the knight. If he was a knight of Camelot I would have him stripped but he wasn't.

"I should have kept a closer eye," I said. Merlyn didn't know what it was like during these times. She was still new here and was unaware how to handle knights like Valiant. I had to remember she was a women not the male servants I was accustom to. "How bad is it?"

"Nothing broken thankfully," he said looking at her room. I was a little confused at that. I had broken my wrist before but not from a grab. "She is malnourished from being in Ealdor so her wrist could have broken."

"Malnourished?"

"Her mother sent her for more then one reason," he said. He went on to explain that her mother had wrote a letter. She wanted a better life for Merlyn which is why she didn't arrange a marriage for her. She wanted Merlyn to find love like she once had. A big reason though was the harvests.

The harvests had been getting smaller and smaller each year. The last few years in particular had been tough. Now though bandits were starting to roam the lands. Her mother was afraid that this year they would make it to Ealdor taking what they wished. She feared for Merlyn because even though she was normally covered in dirty from work she was still a beautiful women and would only grow more so with proper food.

I knew from experience it wasn't uncommon for bandits to take women. They would either keep them for their personal use or sell them to slavers. It was a nasty trade. Gaius was right though about Merlyn's beauty. Her eyes were a big draw as they were a stormy blue-gray in color. In the next few years her beauty would become more defined and that I was sure of. She would become a target in any small village when it was raided or if Cenrad caught word of her unique beauty.

"Thank you Gaius," I said.

"No it is for the best you know some about her," he said "She will always have her own secrets, as any person does, but after this with Valiant you should know her mothers fears. If she is violated..."

"I know Gaius," I said thinking of what happened to women after such things happened. My father would have her leave my service at that alone and though she only just started something told me I would need her around. I then was off to my own chambers.

 **~Next Day~**

I woke Arthur up the next day avoiding the conversation that would come. I could tell he wanted to say something but I was either buzzing around or we were around others. One point I even notice he reached out but stopped. I was doing good at avoiding it until we were alone in his tent.

"Merlyn," he said

"I am fine,"

"I understand that," he said "You are stronger then many women I know but you are naive of how things work here."

"So our saying I should have given him what he wanted,"

"No!" he yelled darting up from his chair causing it to crash to the ground causing me to jump. He calmed himself for a moment before he continued. "You should never give that to anyone you don't want to. What he did was a disgrace to being a knight. If he was one of my own he would be stripped of his title. The thing is we have guest that come here that don't see things the same way. Valiant is from Cenreds kingdom and as you know he doesn't care for his people the same way we do. I have to remember you aren't like servants I have had in the past."

"Cause I am a women,"

"Well yes but you don't act as such," he said "I didn't give a second thought to you going down to the armory last night alone. I should have warned you at the very least. It is one thing when we don't have visiting knights but when we do and a female servant goes in alone that gives some the idea that they can do what they wish. Some believe it to be a gift to the visting knights from the lord of the manor. If you have a problem with anyone please tell me,"

"I will," I said "Now you have a match to win,"

The day went well after that. Arthur won the rest of his matches moving into the final. The last match was between Valiant and Sir Ewan, a knight of Camelot. Ewan was doing really well against Valiant until Valiant maneuvered on top of him. He then struck him with the pummel of the sword.

Gaius took me out on the field when we saw the Ewan was not getting up. With the help of a few others we brought the knight back to Gaius's work space. He got to work well and I got him what he needed. The strangest thing was his head injury was not major at all.

"Gaius what are those marks on his neck?" I asked

"Puncture marks," he said "it seems he has been bitten by some kind of snake."

"How does that happen in battle though?" I asked "It couldn't have been before since he never faltered until Valiant put him to the ground."

"More so we don't have any venomous snake of the size to cause such wounds," he said "Even if we did we would have seen the snake itself,"

"Valiant's shield!" I said "He has serpents on the shield,"

"Painted Merlyn,"

"But when I was in the armory I could have sworn that on winked at me and there was an energy around it that seemed strange." I said

"It is possible it is enchanted," Gaius said "But how will you convince Arthur and the King of that by tomorrow."

"There has got to be some kind of spell to make it come to life," I said running to my room. I searched the book and found one spell. Description said it brought art to life. So went to find something I could use to practice on. First though I needed to see Arthur.

I was ran to his chambers hopping he was there. I was stopped though and pulled to the side by the same bruised wrist. I hadn't really been paying attention and I should have. It was Valiant who tugged me off.

"Where your going beautiful," Valiant said covering my mouth and looking me up and down. He had me pinned to the wall with his body and his free hand had untucked my tunic and started wandering up and without my waist clincher nothing stopped him from going farther up. "To think you are the prince's personal whore. Your beauty is wasted on him,"

I had to fight back at this but not the way I normally would. Instead I bit his hand and kneed him in a particularly sensitive spot before running off. I made it to the end of the hall he pulled me in before he grabbed the wrist this time I could feel it injure the bone. I screamed as it did and it seemed to draw attention.

"What is going on?" someone asked opening their door. It turned out to be Sir Leon. As first knight I had forgotten he was permitted a room in the citadel. "Let Merlyn go,"

Valiant did and I ran to Leon. I was crying as he wrapped on arm around me and drew his sword with his other. He shushed me a little but not in a crewed way, more relaxing.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"The girl wanted a little fun," Valiant lied

"I dont think her screaming and running from you is what consists of fun," Leon said before calling guards. "You are to escort Sir Valiant to his tent and until I or the prince come he is to stay,"

"Yes sir," the guards said before taking him back to where he belonged. Leon then turned his attention to me.

"We should get to Gaius," he said but I shock my head.

"I need to see Arthur," I said holding my wrist.

"I can explain why you didn't show tonight and I can bring him to you once you get that wrist looked at." but I shock my head and he reluctantly agreed to take me to Arthur. We made it to his chambers and Leon knocked on the door. "Sire there has been an indecent,"

I kinda hid behind Leon. I didn't want Arthur to be mad at me. I had been attacked two days in a row to him I was probably looking pathetic. He had called me strong earlier but being attacked again did not show that. I expected him to be angry with me or even pity me it was something I had seen in the eyes of those in the village when someone was attacked in that manner. When he spotted me though his eyes softened and he didn't look mad at all. There was not pity in them either but worry.

"Was it Valiant again?" he asked. Leon was surprised that Arthur was aware until it came to him that it wasn't the first time this had happened with this particular knight. I nodded and was taken over to the couch. Arthur then asked Leon to bring Gaius here. "What happened?"

I went on to explain everything I could. He smiled a little when I said I had kneed the man in his more sensitive area. I had to tell him why I was on the way here though. I went on to say that I believe he was using some kind of magic.

"I thought it was a trick of the light when I saw the snake wink at me in the armory," I said "but Sir Ewan's injury doesn't match any snake around here and there was not one on the field."

"Then we have to tell my father," he said standing

"He isn't going to believe me," I said grabbing him with my good hand. I withdrew quickly though as it probably wasn't right for a servant to touch their master even if it was to stop them. "Valiant is a knight who has now attacked me twice. He will think I am out for revenge or covering for you."

"Covering for me?"

"He might take it that you are afraid you will lose," I said and after a moment he agreed.

"So why warn me?"

"So that you can take caution in the match tomorrow," I said "I don't think his goal is to kill you but honor and glory of beating the Prince of Camelot. I am looking into books Gaius has for anything,"

"Magic books?"

"No and yes," I said knowing I should have clarified. "None of the books have spells but the have information on magic beast and things and how to identify magic. He said your father let him keep those so he can identify when magic is being used and can inform him,"

"Oh," he said. As we ended this conversation Gaius came in. My wrist was broken now and was going to need to be reset. He was going to move me but Arthur insisted it be done here just in case I fell or moved wrong back down to mine and Gaius's chambers. He gave me a mixture and within minutes I was asleep

 **POV Change:** Arthur

Valiant had taken it to far now. He went for her directly knowing she was my personal servant. She hadn't noticed but he had watched her most of the day during the tournaments. There was no way that he didn't know now that she was my servant.

As Gaius treated her I sent Leon to get my father. Merlyn was right we couldn't tell him of the magic as he wouldn't believe her. It was going to be hard enough for him to believe the assault. We didn't condone those actions but my father really didn't take much action against them as either. If Merlyn was a lady of a court this would have been over after the first attack. My father my treat the staff and servants better then most kingdoms but he still turned a blind eye to things nobles did to them.

Finally my father arrived as Gaius finished with Merlyn. As he looked around he was a little confused at what was going on. He also didn't seem to happy to be called away from the festivities.

"Why do you need me Arthur?" he asked.

"My servant has been assaulted now two nights in a row," I said "both times by the same knight."

"One of ours?"

"No, Sir Valiant,"

"Is this your way of trying to not have to fight tomorrow," he said. " _Merlyn had called that one"_ I thought to myself.

"No it isn't father," I said standing "I don't fear Valiant but his actions are not that of a knight. The first night was one thing father as she was alone in the armory and we both know how Cenred's men our. To them a female servant in the armory is gift but tonight she was in the castle and he knew she was my servant."

"Is there anyone to back this?" he ask. I knew what he was looking for, a non-servants word.

"The servant Guinevere interrupted the assault yesterday," I said

"A servant..," he started but Leon spoke up

"I did the same tonight Sire," Leon said "He pulled her from the main hall in front of my chambers. She screamed as her wrist broke today. Her tunic was untucked and she was in distress sire. There was no way she wanted anything that he was doing to her."

"I treated her bruise from yesterday sire," Gaius said "and it is broken now. Merlyn has weaker bones for the time being from malnutrition. It is a wonder that she didn't have it broken yesterday sire. If you need to she can tell you the story when she wakes sire but I thought it best for her to sleep well I reset the bone,"

"Alright," he said before sitting in the arm chair. "Where is he now?"

"I had guards escort him to his tent and he is being held there sire," Leon answered him.

"Arthur and Leon come," he said. After getting two more guards to assist Gaius with Merlyn we headed off to the tournament field. Valiant was just sitting like nothing had happened with a grin on his face.

"Sir Valiant do you know why we have come?" my father asked.

"Guessing it has something to do with lying servant girl," he said "I know she is your sons servant sire but why believe her?"

"Because my head knight corroborated her story," he said "now there truly isn't much evidence ( _"_ _Her wrist is broken for gods sake that's not enough evidence,")_ so I will not remove you from the tournament but you will not be welcome at another held in Camelot."

"Sire,"

"No," he said raising his hand. "You may not be in my service as a knight but a visiting knight should show respect for the rules of the kingdom he finds himself in. I know what Cenred allows of his men but we are not the same here. You will fight tomorrow and then after the feast you shall leave only to return on official business. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sire," he said threw his teeth.

"Get your rest Sir Valiant," my father said as we exited.

 **~Big Day~**

I was woken by Gaius the next morning. My wrist hurt but I had to figure something out before the fight at noon. Gaius had found a dog statue I could practice on. It wasn't going so well either.

I had said the incantation correctly but I wasn't summoning the magic energy that it needed. I hadn't really had any time to practice since I arrived. I was use to just using my magic but having to do a specific thing took more then I realized. I never really had to think about using my magic I just did it.

I was getting tired by the time Gaius left for the match. I had to keep trying until I no longer could. I owed it to Arthur to try everything. I was just about to stop when I heard a low growl.

There in front of me was a rather large dog. I reached out and it placed his head into my palm. I had to smile at the curious guy. I had brought art to life but I could only enjoy it so much. I had to get to the field and before Valiant sicked his snakes on Arthur.

I ran to the field as fast as I could. I could hear the fight from on the edges and Arthur was doing great but that is what I worried about. If Valiant saw that he wouldn't be able to win he would play it dirty. I found Gaius quickly and he covered me from the kings eyesight without me losing sight of the shield. I went over the enchantment looking before casting it and for a moment I though I failed until the serpents moved.

They sprung from the shield surprising both Valiant and Arthur. Valiant was speaking to the snakes as if they disrespected his orders coming out on there own. I looked to the king who was obviously upset and ordered Arthur to finish the man. This caused Valiant to order the serpents to attack Arthur.

Knowing of them gave him an advantage though. Arthur made quick work of them cutting all their heads off. It didn't take him long to deal with Valiant either. With Valiant dead at his feet the crowd cheered for their prince.

With it over with I went and took a well deserved rest. I would deal with everything later, including my feathered roommate. For now though I needed to heal up and get ready for the rest of what working for Arthur was going to mean for me.

 **So I am well aware Valiant wasn't from Cenrads kingdom but if I remember right he wore yellow as his color and so did Will's father. It just seemed right to do that and with the general vibe of Cenrad he wouldn't care what his men did. Will's father to me likely fought under the king before Cenrad. Cenrad is fairly young so figured he hasn't been king to long.**

 **Also to those who are new to me I do not use Beta's. I have explained many times why I don't. I know I have spelling and grammar issues. I didn't have the best school as they ignored a problem that was obvious and I wasn't the only one. You will see words with misplaced letters like I e and r. If the words are similar like quite and quite I might not catch it. You are bound to see mess ups but fixing them myself helps me.**

 **Any way at this time I am working on chapter 5 but if you have ideas don't be scared to tell me either by review or pm here or on my twitter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A month passed and it had been a whirlwind. My wrist healed for the most part, Gaius said my magic speed up the healing. Most of the day I was with Arthur caring for his needs. I got his meals and made sure he was at all his duties on time. Cleaning up after him was my least favorite thing on my to do list. He sure made a lot of a mess in a short time.

If I wasn't with him I was helping Gaius get herbs on my one day off a week or training with Leon. I had progressed far in the short time, though still had a way to go, and was granted permission to accompany Arthur outside Camelot for any duty. We had a hunting trip soon as King Bayard was coming for a new treaty signing in the coming weeks. It was one of Arthur's jobs to hunt the best game for the feast that would take place.

Today though was a morning with Gaius. A body had been found in the lower town early this morning. It wasn't the most uncommon thing to find. Many of the old and ill passed away in their sleep. This man though was in the street and he seemed unharmed though he didn't look normal.

He was extremely pale and eyes were white in color. His veins shown in a deep blue and spider webbed across his face. Quickly we covered the man and placed him in the wagon. For now there was no need to cause panic in the people. Gaius would have to evaluate him back in our chambers.

"What do you have?" I turned to see Gwen asking the question. I immediately checked the cover before Gaius got a guard to assist him further.

"Nothing right now," I said not sure how to answer. She just shrugged it off knowing it was likely for the better. "Who gave you flowers?"

"Oh," she said "No one, I picked some for Morgana's room. Here take one,"

"No," I said as placed a purple one in my button whole of my jacket.

"I think it suits you," she said "Have a good day,"

She was then off and I was back to work. When I arrived back in our chambers Gaius had already started. I was about to help when I guard came and retrieved us. We were brought to the throne room where a many lay on the floor. His state was much like that of the one earlier.

"What is this Gaius?" asked Uther. Arthur stood to his fathers side weapon at the ready.

"I am unsure sire," he said "this is the second case this morning,"

"Is it sorcery?"

"I can't know for sure sire," he said.

"Whatever it is it works fast," I said gaining looks from those present. "This man is a merchant in the lower town. I saw him yesterday morning and he was completely healthy. That would mean he likely got infected around the time I saw him."

"Figure this out Gaius," Uther ordered before leaving. Arthur then summoned me to follow him. I followed him back to his chambers.

"Are you worried Arthur?" I asked as I ready his gear. Today he wanted a ride I think it was mostly to see how I was handling riding. I didn't have to much experience riding on horse back. We only had two horse in the village that helped plow the fields.

"Of course not," he said

"At least not for yourself," I said "I haven't truly known you long but you oddly seem to care for your people. Hard to believe when I met you as you were throwing knives at one,"

"I was aiming at a target," he said trying to justify it.

"And moving targets are fine but maybe you should have warned him," he laughed just slightly before I continued. "You can tell the truth to me Arthur,"

"And then you tell my father," he said "He is the one that initially employed you. He is the one that wanted you to be my confidant,"

"But my loyalty is not to him," I said. Yes I was still learning about Arthur as a person and our tied destiny but listening to the dragon was for the best. Being loyal to him was best for that destiny. "Your father may have put us together but my loyalty will fall with you before him sire,"

"Don't let him hear you say that," he said with a smile before a frown graced his face. "I fear for the people. We don't know the cause of this and even when we do they will be the ones to suffer. My father won't hesitate to save the higher classes of people,"

"That attitude will make you a great king some day," I said as I finished getting his gear. We then headed off to the stables. I saddled his mare Llamrei, as I was taught to from a stable hand, and we headed out. For now I was on an old but sturdy mare named Willow. Arthur said she would be a good starting horse until I was assigned one.

It was a good ride out and though I was still unsteady a bit I was doing so much better. When we got back though there was more troubling news. More people had taken ill and two more had died. Arthur excused me early to help Gaius. After arrangements with another servant I went to the shared chambers and found Gaius examining a women.

"What is different about this one?" he asked

"Well unlike the others dead she is a women," I said stating the honest.

"And?"

"Well she is a Courtier," I said "The other is a farmer and two small merchants. All the men are from the lower town as well."

"And Courtiers seldom go into the lower town,"

"So it is wide spread but not by contact," I said thinking "What of the others ill?"

"Mostly of the lower town but 2 more in the citadel and 5 in the higher class district,"

"So it is slower to hit the citadel so not in the air," I had to figure it out and Gaius likely knew but wanted me to. They had to have something in common but not something the people living outside the lower town didn't do every day. "Water. Those in the higher district and the citadel don't collect water everyday. If contaminate was only put there yesterday then that would explain why the lower town is infected at a higher rate. They have to get water everyday were the higher class has some stored."

"Correct!" Gaius said proudly before sending me off for a sample. Well I was doing that though Gwen ran by. I called out but she seemingly didn't her me so I went after her. She burst into the chambers crying.

Her father had become infected. She had come home from tending to Morgana and found him in bed. He was still in the initial stages but by this time tomorrow he would be gone. There wasn't anything Gaius could do at this point though other then give her a draft to help him sleep.

Without a cause for the infected water we had no way to treat it. Well at least Gaius didn't have a way. Weather magic was the cause or not it could be the cure. Gwen only had her father as her mother had died when she was around 5. She had a brother but she hadn't seen him in years. I couldn't let her lose her only family.

So I got to work making a poultice with magic. I had been doing a lot of studying and figured it out. All it need was a few more special ingredients and runes drawn on the cloth. Well at least I had thought I had as I hadn't been able to test it. I had to do the incantation after it was placed so I when Gaius went to sleep I snuck out the window of my room.

I wore a cloak just in case I was seen and headed out. Thankfully it wasn't to far to another roof and I just eased my way from there. I had always been light on my feet when I wanted so making little noise to get to Gwen's wasn't to hard.

I had been in Gwen's house many times so I knew all I had to do was down the ally and in the window. I kept my hood up as I sat on the window above his bed and took it in. The man was showing much worse symptoms now. His dark skin was pale and the veins were showing. If his eyes were open I would imagine they would be mostly white.

Gwen was a sadder thing to look at though. She was fast asleep with her head on the edge of the bed. The sight made my decision clear at what I had to do. I placed the poultice and said the incantation hoping that I did some good.

 **~Next Day~**

I was a little sluggish the next morning but it was off to work. He was lucky there was water that was stored before but it wouldn't last. There was plenty of people that would be going without water today. Though Arthur was a total prat he knew that and was a bit unsettled that he would have it well his people went without the essential.

"Is there anything else today?" I asked

"No I canceled the knight practice. Less risk that way," he said thinking how many of the knights drink from a flowing spit at the training grounds after. "Gaius will need you today I bet,"

"Likely but I can stay if you want me to," I said.

"No he could use you today," he said I bowed before leaving practically running into Gwen.

"Hi," I said and I noticed she was happy. "Is everything ok?"

"Perfect," she said "My father has recovered. Its a miracle,"

"That's great!" I said and was generally excited. "It must not effect everyone the same way,"

"Are you ok?" she asked "You look a little off. You didn't drink any water did you?"

"Haven't really had time to," I said "Anything I have drank came from a stored source since before the first body was found. So I would be dead if I had drank contaminated water. Probably just a cold,"

"Well get some rest," she said before leaving. I went off but knew I wasn't getting any rest. There was more bodies in our chambers so I changed quickly changed and took note of something on my neck.

I had changed so quick this morning I hadn't taken any notice. From my chest to the crock of my neck was deep blue veins. I had only clean water since the night before the body was found. I should have been dead and it seemed to progressing slower then others. I was about to tell Gaius when Morgana burst in. I quickly covered my neck with a scarf I had.

"They have arrested Gwen for witchcraft," she said barging in.

"What do you mean?" Gaius asked

"Her father got well overnight," she said and Gaius sent me a look "The guards are even saying they found some kind of poultice in her fathers bed. They believe she is responsible for the illness and that she didn't mean for her father to fall ill,"

"Uther will still give her a trail won't he?"

"He already has," she said "He ignored her clams of never seeing the poultice or her knowing nothing of the illness. Said if she wasn't the witch she knew who was,"

"That can't be right?" I said

"It is," Gaius said "You have not been here long Merlyn. It isn't that uncommon of a practice when on is found with magical items,"

"But," I said but was stopped.

"It is how it works here," Gaius said "Morgana go back to your chambers. Uther will likely call me soon. I will see if there is anything I can do,"

She nodded and left. I sat down tired and in disbelief. Because of me my friend was likely going to be burned for something I did. I had to make it right no matter the cost.

"I just wanted to help," I mumbled putting my head into my heads.

"Your intentions were pure," he said "but misguided. You could have been exposed and then you would have been the one in a dungeon,"

"But she didn't..."

"In Uthers mind it doesn't matter," he said grabbing his bag. "Now stay here we don't need you doing something dramatic,"

He left but after a few minutes I followed down. I waited outside the room and listened to what went on inside. Arthur was doing his best in favor of Gwen and Gaius was doing what he could but Uther had his mind made up. To him Gwen was guilty beyond a reasonable doubt.

There would normally nothing I could do but today I was dying. I didn't know why it was slower but if we didn't find a cause it would kill me eventually. Maybe this is what Arthur needed. Maybe Gwen was the key to it so I did an insane thing.

"It wasn't Gwen!" I yelled as I bust threw the doors.

"Merlyn," Gaius and Arthur said but they were ignored.

"Who then?"

"Me," I coughed out. "It was me. I didn't want her father to die and her to be left alone,"

"Merlyn," Gaius said softly but I didn't look at him.

"How did you do it girl," Uther demanded standing from his throne. "Did you have someone make it or did you?"

"I..," I didn't get to finish as the room started to spin. The few living patients we saw had reported it but with it slower I didn't expect it. I fell to a knee and Gaius came running over. I could see Arthur holding himself back.

"Look at me," Gaius ordered and I did. I knew what he saw as fear crossed his face. My eyes were paling and veins likely showing. I was also pale and sweating. "She is ill Sire,"

"So an attempt from a dying friend to save the other," Uther said stepping back from me and in front of Arthur.

"She was fine yesterday," Arthur said "And never drank anything that I saw."

"Likely the disease progressing differently in her for some reason," Gaius said "She has only be in Camelot for a month so that could play a part. She is also younger then anyone else that has contracted it,"

"Study her Gaius she might hold a cure,"

"Yes Sire,"

"As for your friend she will not be released," he said

"But..," I said weakly

"If she gives up who did it then she will be spared," Uther said before leaving. Arthur then assisted Gaius in getting me back to my room. Arthur promised he was doing what he could for Gwen until the last possible moment before he had to go.

"You should have told me," Gaius said as he mixed a tonic to give me some strength.

"I didn't realize until just before Morgana came in," I said has he handing me the vial.

"It is progressing slow," he said as a drank the fowl tasting liquid. "Likely you magic trying to fight it. That tonic should give you energy for a few hours. When was the last time you drank nonstored water?"

"Bed a few nights ago. We found the first body early the next day," I said sitting up. I was still a little light headed but at least I would be able to move without collapsing.

"We need to test the water source," Gaius said before grabbing his keys and a small bag. I covered my neck with a scarf and we were off. We were able to avoid town for the most part and came to a large rod iron gate. He unlocked it and we were off into the tunnels.

When we made it to the pool that was the above ground portion to the whole of Camelots water source he handed me a vial. I handed him the touch and went to get the sample. With the vial full I was about to cap it when a large mass appeared from the water before disappearing below it once again.

"What the hell was that!?" I asked.

"Lets get back so I can look," he said and we hurried off. We hit the books once we got back. It took us until early morning when we finally found it in a very old book.

"Afanc!" I yelled as I saw the photo slamming the book down.

"What?" a sleepy Gaius said but he wasn't alone. At the door stood Arthur who was surprise.

"Its a creature summoned by powerful and old magic," I said look down to the book and reading. "A creature created of earth and water and born of clay. The maker of the creature can place the creature anywhere they wish after an enchantment has been read. Only the most powerful have the ability creature such a beast."

"Does it tell us how to kill it?" Arthur asked.

"No," I said sadly before sitting down. "But this can prove Gwen is innocent right?"

"Not quite child," Gaius said grabbing another tonic for me. He could telling the first was wearing off. So I took it well he examined me. "Unless we figure out who she will take the fall."

"How is Merlyn doing anyway?" Arthur asked

"Weak but it is progressing slow," he said "the tonic is keeping her going for now. If we can find away to kill the beast she and all others infected will be cured if it is a creature of magic,"

"I think I know were to find the answer," I said getting up. "Arthur meet here tonight I got an idea,"

I didn't give either time to react and ran to the cave under the city. Thankfully I had found an easier way in during the month as there was a secret passage to the stairs. Likely an old escape root for citizens in case of attack. The caves likely were a safe haven during the sieges before the dragon was captured.

"Dragon," I yelled "I need your help,"

 _"_ _And what is it?"_ he said perching himself on the pedestal like rock formation.

"A creature called an afanc has been placed in the water supply of Camelot,"

 _"_ _That is why you are ill young witch,"_ I nodded.

"Please help me," I pleaded "The little information I have tells me no way to defeat it. I figured with your vast knowledge you may know,"

 _"_ _That I do,"_ he said _"I shall give you a tip but you must learn this on your own young one. The creature is made of earth and water. Its weakness would similar."_

He then flew of leaving me puzzled. I went back to my chambers and thought of what he was saying. The weaknesses and what made it were similar. That really didn't since until I walked threw the market and heard a crash.

I looked to see a women and two men cleaning up pottery and I smiled. All pottery was was clay that had been hardened by fire. In similar the dragon had meant that what made the afanc and its weaknesses were elements. If water and earth made it strong fire and wind should kill it if done right.

That night came quickly after that. I explained what I found to Arthur, leaving out the dragon and the wind as I would have to provide some magic for that. We weren't alone when we made it to the iron gate either.

"Morgana go back to the castle," Arthur said "my father will have my head if you are hurt,"

"She is here," she said "and Gwen is my friend and I want to help her."

"Merlyn is here because she gave me the information and is being trained," he said but when Morgana gave no indication of leaving he resigned to it as we didn't have time. He handed me a sword, which in my state I could barely hold, before speaking again. "Fine but you stay behind us and if things start going bad you get out,"

"Got it," she said and we entered. We walked silently to the source of the city water and waited. Arthur was becoming impatient though and was turning to talk after a few minutes had passed that is when the creature appeared.

It was fast as well as large. It jumped out of the water at astonishing speed and we couldn't track it. It knocked the sword away like it was a stick. Arthur started pushing us out but I was weakening and fell to a knee. When Arthur came to help me the beast came up behind him ready to attack.

"The torch!" I yelled Arthur spun around and started with the sword. I didn't take long to do my part summoning the wind strengthening the fire. Before our eyes the beast turned to ceramic Morgana then grabbed the fallen sword throwing it to Arthur who sharttered the beast like a pot.

Immediately my breathing evened out. If we were in better light I would assume my color, the little I did have, was returning to my skin in the blue veins disappearing. I still felt weak but figured that would pass in time so I laid back and let myself rest.

 **~Later~**

I woke up back in my bed in my room. I slowly got up and placed on a lose tunic and trousers before entering the main room. Gaius was, as normal, making a potion or tonic of some kind.

"So who did it?" I asked carefully walking down the stairs "and how did I get here?"

"Easy now," he said coming over to me helping me to the table. "You just went threw what would have killed a normal person,"

"Good thing I am not normal," I said with a smile "So who and how did I get back?"

"Arthur brought you back," he explained "Well had Leon bring you as he need to get to his father. I was assured you were uninjured but I figured you would pass out after. According to others those who were not unconscious of the infected did so they could get rest their body needed to finish healing,"

"And who did it?"

"A high priestess by the name of Nimueh," he said "she has had it out for Uther for years. Luckily she left her mark and Gwen was freed."

"What of the poultice? They had that they could have got her on,"

"I made it sound as though Nimueh framed the girl," he said with a sly smile.

"That's good," I said before I was given food and brought back to bed. Arthur had given me a few days to recover so I was going to use them. Maybe even get a much need letter sent back home.

 **Haven't really gotten much on the feed back of this story yet but I am glad that some of since Merlin has been over for almost 6 years now. Now to say a few things they title may change only slightly from Merlyn: Dragon Queen to Merlyn: Queen of Dragons. I also want to let you know I will likely skip some episodes either cause they changed due to how my plot is changing the timeline or I don't care for those episodes. If I don't care for them I will either cut them out or have kinda a look back to things that happened in a chapters beginning on what happened between chapters.**

 **Do tell me which title sounds better either here or I am putting a poll on my Twitter. I hope you are all still enjoying the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Your doing well," Sir Leon said. As we went over to the pale to get water. It had been a rough training session today as Leon was getting harder and harder on me as I improved. "You defiantly can't fight like a knight but that works in your favor,"

"How?" I said getting a drink.

"Well your small,"

"How is that a good thing?" I asked "Everyone I am likely to face will be larger,"

"True but your quick and light on your feet," he said "your also flexible and since you didn't grow up around knights you don't think like them. If you have to fight a knight you can think and fight ways they might not. I have someone that maybe able to help with further training."

"Your not going to train me?"

"I will still spar with you and over see the training but if I keep training you directly you will start to fight like a knight and then you lose your advantage," he said "this friend of mine use to run with some less then savory people and I can get them here in a few weeks. As for your weapons we need to rethink it,"

"Yea the knights sword is usable but kinda bulky for me," I said as we started off to but the weapons away. "The can't wear the armor in here either. I don't think Uther would like it at all,"

"The armor itself would hinder you," he said taking his armor off. "With time we will figure it out. For now you must be careful when going out,"

"I know," I said "Have to go pack though. Arthur and I are headed today to hunt for King Bayards visit."

"I am doing the same as well," he said "just keep an eye out,"

"Yes sir!" I yelled as I ran out and to the market. Ellie, a leather worker in the market, had told me my order was going to be ready today. She had made me a softer leather long tabbard that I could wear on a more day to day. It would give me a more feminine look then the tunic I wore. She was making fancier one for me as well so that I could wear it when I had to serve at functions. She even was able to make me a two pairs of trousers, only one pair was finished, that would fit my female body more then Will's old ones and a new pair of boots.

"Good your here," she said pulling me into the shop before I could even speak. She handed me the finished top, trousers, and boots and told me to put them on. She also handed me another piece of leather.

"What is this for?" I asked holding it up.

"Your chest dear," she said "your not big now but it will make it less of an issue when your larger and it is better to get accustomed to it now,"

She then pushed me into a side room and I dressed. When I came out I was impressed with how I looked. The black leather trousers fit perfectly and would go with any top I wore. The boots were black as well and went up to my knees. They were thick soled and had steal buckles that had vine like patterns etched in them.

My tabbard was a dark blue and also had buckles, they were polished to give them a silver color but still with the same design, going to my clavicle. They gave way to a high collar and exposed shoulders and arms. The bottom if the tabbard was parted into four with the back being longer, about mid thigh, and the front parts being just below my crouch. Normally this was worn over a shirt but I liked it this way and though not deemed respectable for a women by some nothing I did ever was.

"This is great," I said "this still so breathable in the warmer weather."

"Trade secret," she said "Your other one will be royal red but will have a polished bronze for the buckles to give them a gold look instead of the polished steal. Its also harder leather in places then this one. Figure you could wear it when you have to show Camelots colors on patrol. Also take these for hunting. I kept to boots buckles dull so they could go with either tabbard and same with these,"

She handed me a pair of black bracers with the same dull buckles as the boots on the outer side. The leather was on my palm was softer then my forearm so I could use my hands unhindered. The inside of my forearm had no design but would guard me from the snap of the bow string. Both went up to almost my elbows but moving around my arms around I hand full range of motion.

"Wow this is fantastic," I said "but this is truly more then I can afford. I didn't expected such detail in the buckles."

"Don't worry," she said "as for price think of it as a welcome gift. I know you will keep coming here and I am far from the only leather worker in Camelot and I am newer. This gives people a look at my work."

"So I am a walking advertisement," I said with a smile "Thank you,"

"Your welcome just put in a good word with the Prince and his knights, their boots could use some work," she said "your other tabbard I will have done for the banquet in 3 days."

"I will send them your way," I said grabbing my clothes and waving goodbye, turning heads as I left the shop. I didn't care though and went right to put my things away and grabbed my old bow, I had brought it with me thankfully, before heading to Arthur's chambers.

"Are you ready for a hunt?" I said entering.

"Just abo…," he said adjusting his belt but stopped as he looked up. "What are you wearing?"

"A tabbard," I said "I figured a man like you would know that as you were one from time to time,"

"But its…,"

"Made for a women yes," I said "Is it that bad? I found it more practical then my tunics which were more designed for men. I had the trousers made and boots as well. The bracers were a gift from the maker,"

"It looks good," he said "the boots are very well made."

"She said to send you and the knights down. The leather and sole are thicker so I would think that they will last better then the ones you wear." I said "So the horses are saddled and bags backed for a two day trip,"

"Good," he said grabbing his cross bow we headed off. When we made it to the stables Llamrei was ready to go. Willow was a bit more mellow and would nip at the younger mare telling her to calm it down.

We rode out pretty much the same time as the other hunting pairs. We all headed out in pairs and in different directions. Leon and Sir Eric rode with us for some time but we parted with them and went off. With no one else there Arthur decided to speak to me.

"So you hunt with a normal bow,"

"Crossbows are quite expensive and a bow can easily be crafted," I said "Its much easier though will have to craft some arrows after this trip,"

"You craft arrows?"

"Yea its cheaper then buying them and I spent my first months pay on my new cloths,"

"All of it?"

"Well sent some back home," I said "I am luckier then most servants though. I have Gaius, who I asked before making these purchase in case he needed some help paying things. I don't have to pay for a home or room. I have meals with Gaius or the kitchens after a feast. He said I should save future pay and I will but that for my first pay every I had every right to splurge a little. We don't have anything like this I could have gotten in Ealdor."

"That the village you are from?"

"Yea small village about 50 people,"

"Why did you come to Camelot?"

"Why the sudden interest?" I asked confused.

"Well you are to be my person to confide in shouldn't I know some about you," he said "Gaius told me little during the incident. Said it was better to know from you,"

"Fine how about you ask a question and I will answer if I wish and then I do the same,"

"Fine," he said "So why did you come to Camelot?"

"My mother wished for a better life for me and I didn't fit in," I said "Now don't get offended with mine but I still have a lot to learn about Camelot. Are you and Lady Morgana a thing?"

"A thing? Like a couple!" he yelled "No no never. She is like my sister I could never. Is that what people think? That is not my question but I want to know,"

"Well the people know that you have never courted anyone and you escort Morgana to events. So they figured your father had some kind of arrangement with hers before his death and that is why he took her as his ward,"

"No they were just good friends and he felt it was his duty," he said "My official question is when is your birthday?"

"Personal huh," I said "Many peasants don't know their date of birth but I was lucky or unlucky really. I was born on Samhain just after it started really. I wouldn't tell your father that though. Samhain babies in the old religion are just as noted as Beltaine gotten ones."

"Your secret is safe," he said with a smile. This continued for some time. Some questions were personal others about Ealdor or Camelot. He was surprise that I was able to read and write since my mother wasn't able to and by the fact that I was only 14. Finally though we found a place to camp and I set it up before we took a short trip to the woods.

 **~2 Days Later~**

We arrived back in Camelot and delivered the game to the kitchens. We managed quiet a hall between the two of us. A large boar, 3 dear, and 10 hares at home that was enough to feed the village for a wedding but it wouldn't fill a feast hall here. The cook was overjoyed with the boar as it seemed we were the only one to get one this hunt. Uther was proud of the Prince for the success in the hunt though took us both to get the boar Uther proudly said it was Arthurs skill alone.

Bayard was due to arrive tomorrow morning and it was getting late. So I drew Arthur a bath and well he bathed I got his meal. After that I wanted to get myself clean before I headed off to bed.

I got up earlier though then normal and after grabbing an apple and a wave to Gaius was off to the Market. Ellie was of course excited to see me. She gave me the new tabbard in the royal red and another set of trousers.

I loved the new tabbard. It was reinforced with thicker leather and would offer me a little bit of protection where it was placed. On the left split was the Pendragon crest pressed into the leather though it wasnt colored like the official seal it was still noticeable. It was perfect.

"This is great!"

"I know," she said "Also have this for your hair, had a bit extra leather from another the reinforced parts"

She handed me a hair slider that was in the shape of a red dragon. Hair had gotten longer and this would help keep it up. It was fantastically molded with the black wood pin sliding threw the edge of the wings would blend with my hair. It was beautiful and I could even see the lady's of the court wanting one of their own.

"Thank you," I said and she just smiled and waved me off as I had to run off to get Arthur ready for his day. I dropped the new cloths off in my room before heading off once more to get breakfast.

"Up well the sun is still shining!" I said as I pulled open the curtains. I had come to find Arthur was not a morning person so sometimes I had to get inventive with his wake up call. This morning he was being particularly a pain. So I grabbed on side of the sheet under him and pulled causing him to fall to the ground on the other side of the bed. Seeing the exposed thigh I as happy that he had grabbed the top blanket or I would have seen the full royal highness. I turned away as soon as I realized "I am so sorry I didn't expect you to be nude Sire,"

"I was tired must have laid down before I dressed," he said rushing behind his screen to dress.

"Well I brought you breakfast," I said "The cook was extremely happy with the boar. He said it was going to be the center piece of the feast tonight,"

"Well that is great," he said coming out "Bayard always love a good wild boar. Have they arrived yet?"

"Within the hour," I said.

"Well then I should look my best to great the guest," he said sitting to eat. "Has my feast cloths be laundered?"

"Sent them down before we left," I as I started to strip the bed and gather his dirty cloths. "They were nasty when was the last time they were cleaned?"

"Before the feast of Beltaine for that set,"

"Did it end in a bloody food fight,"

"Don't all good feasts," he said with a smile.

"Wouldn't know this will be my first royal feast,"

"And do you know what you will be wearing?" he asked with a smirk.

"Not that dumb servant garb thats for sure you prat," I said as I put everything in the basket and grabbed fresh sheets "Gwen warned me about you tricks with that outfit. Other wise I know what I will be wearing."

"That dress I presume," he said.

"No Ellie finished my other tabbard and it looks more official then this one," I said "Ellie even managed to make it the royal red and was able to place the crest on on of the stilted parts. Though it is not the traditional gold seal but the buckles are polished bronze to give them a gold look,"

"Well then after you bring my laundry down go change so that we can great Bayard" he said, "Blue is the color of Mercia so I want you wearing something other then that."

"Will do," I said finishing up his bed. "Do you need help dressing?"

"I will so come back here after you have changed," I nodded and was off. I left his laundry to be washed grabbed his feast clothes before running to my room. I changed and then I was back as to Arthur's chambers.

He was already half dressed when I arrived. It wasn't an uncommon thing with us. He insisted that he dress his lower half though I was always to help with his armor and is more elaborate tops. It was the same when he bathed. He would send me away as soon as he tested the water with is hand. I was kinda glad about this.

Servants here talked and though not all had a defined master like myself there was a few other females that were assigned to Lords or if they weren't got requested when one visited. Some of them were quite perverted and made the servants stay as then got completely undressed and washed themselves. Some even got grabby though the King and Prince were unaware of it, well at least the Prince was. It was worse when other nobles visited and I was already warned about a few to avoid.

"Will you want your sword?"

"Yes," he said and I handed him the belt. After helping him get it one we were off to wait in the court yard. I only gained a look from Uther before I stood with the rest of the receiving staff. With in a few minutes a sea of blue arrived and in the lead a tall man who bore a crown.

"Uther it is good to see you," Bayard said as he dismounted and grasped Uthers arm in greeting. "This must be Arthur, my you have grown since I last saw you,"

"It has been many years," Arthur said be for waving me over. "My servant can show your knights to their quarters and get your staff settled in to theirs as well,"

"That would be appreciated as my knights have had a hard ride," he said looking at me. "Trying a new servant garb Uther?"

"She is Arthur's personal servant..," Uther said he continued but he walked off. I though started with my own duties. The day was going to be full of them but Bayard seemed like a decent man and his knights didn't propitiation me like Valiant. Even his servants were kind one in particular name Kara even thanked me after I helped her with duties.

 **~Later~**

Night fell and the feast began. Bayard was overjoyed when the large boar was brought in. He was even the first to be get some of the fine boar. My job was to keep Arthur's cup full of wine and get his meal. During the speech I got a short brake and stood at the stairs. That was when Kara pulled me aside.

"I need to talk to you," she whispered.

"Can it wait," I said "I am not suppose to leave Arthur,"

"Bayard is not what he seems," she said and with that I went with her to the hall. "He would kill me if I told you this."

"What Kara,"

"Well those goblets he has," she said "the other night I saw him place something in the one for Arthur. He saw me and threatened me not to tell a soul but I can't. Arthur seems like a good man and..."

"What do you mean something?"

"Poison he laced it with some kind of poison," she said and then I ran back to the hall. The signing was done and they were about to drink.

"Stop!" I yelled grabbing Arthur's cup from him.

"What is the meaning of this!" Uther yelled

"Merlyn has the wine gotten to your brain," Arthur said trying to cover for me. "I am sorry father but I allowed my servant a glass apparently she can't hold it well,"

"The cup has been poisoned," I said. With that Camelots knights drew their weapons and Mercia's did he same. "I have been told Bayard was caught doing it himself,"

"I did no such thing!" Bayard yelled "Are you going to let this servant accuse me of such things,"

"Who told you girl?" Uther asked as he took the cup from my hand examining it.

"A servant from Mercia," I said

"I will prove you wrong," Bayard said "Give me the cup and I will prove it to you,"

"No," Uther said "if you did poison this I want the satisfaction of ending your life. She will drink it."

"Father!" Arthur said as Uther extended the goblet to me again.

"Sire I can test it," Gaius said

"Just let Gaius test it," Arthur said "Merlyn does…,"

"She made the accusation and if she is wrong Bayard will be in charge of her punishment," I could see a creepy smile come across Bayards face.

"She is only a child," Gaius said.

"Then you should have schooled her better," he said forcing the cup into my hand.

"Merlyn don't I will..," Arthur stated to say before I cut him off.

"No you won't," I said to Arthur "I spoke up so you wouldn't drink it you doing so would defeat the purpose,"

I then chugged the continents of the goblet before he could protest anymore. Nothing happened and I looked to Kara confused. Her smile told me everything it needed to. She had poisoned the goblet and Arthur was not the target at all.

"She is fine," Uther said but I wasn't. It was getting harder to breath with each passing second. It felt as my throat was closing. I reached at my neck and looked over at Arthur and he knew something was not right.

My vision began to dance and everything that was being said was jumbled. My legs felt weak and could no longer hold me and I collapsed to the ground. Two figures rushed to me before blackness took over my vision.

 **POV Change:** Arthur's

The night was going fairly well. All the knights were getting along and my wine never was going dry. Now it was time for the signing and the speeches. Bayard had brought goblets as gifts so it was expected the that at the end of the speeches we were to toast with them. As we were about to though we were interrupted.

"Stop!"Merlyn yelled as she barged into the hall and grabbed my goblet.

"What is the meaning of this!" yelled my father.

"Merlyn has the wine gotten to your brain," I said trying to cover. My father already wasn't to happy with the choice of dree though I didn't see it as to bad. "I am sorry father but I allowed my servant a glass apparently she can't hold it well,"

"The cup has been poisoned," She said. With that Camelots knights drew their weapons and Mercia's did he same. "I have been told Bayard was caught doing it himself,"

"I did no such thing!" Bayard yelled "Are you going to let this servant accuse me of such things,"

"Who told you girl?" asked my father as he took the cup from my hand examining it.

"A servant from Mercia," she said but didn't seem willing to say more

"I will prove you wrong," Bayard said "Give me the cup and I will prove it to you,"

"No, if you did poison this I want the satisfaction of ending your life. She will drink it."

"Father!" I said as he extended the goblet to her again. This was not her job and he knew that. We had taste testers for things like this

"Sire I can test it," Gaius said

"Just let Gaius test it," I said hoping he would listen "Merlyn does…,"

"She made the accusation and if she is wrong Bayard will be in charge of her punishment," The look Bayard had I was not pleased with. He was a good man but not one that you tested.

"She is only a child," Gaius said.

"Then you should have schooled her better," he said forcing the cup into Merlyn's hand.

"Merlyn don't I will..," I stated to say before I was cut off.

"No you won't," she said looking at me with a worried smile "I spoke up so you wouldn't drink it you doing so would defeat the purpose,"

She then chugged the continents of the goblet. Nothing happened right off and my father scoffed before announcing she was fine. When see turned back to me it was obvious something was off.

Her breathing wasn't normal and she started to grab at her throat. She seemed to wobble a little before she collapsed to the ground. I called to her but no response. I got to her first finding her eyes fluttering closed.

"Merlyn," I said trying to rouse her but no response.

"We need to get her to my chambers sire," Gaius said. I nodded and grabbed her up ignoring my father well he dealt with the perpetrator. I commanded Gwen to grab the goblet that lay on the floor before we rushed to the physician chambers.

There wasn't much I could do though after setting her down on the coat. When Gaius started to examine her she began to convulse. It only lasted a minute but it still wasn't a good sign. Even I could tell she was starting to become feverish as well.

Gaius moved to the goblet and found a flower petal on the rim. Gaius went right to his book well I helped Gwen well Merlyn. Gwen got her tabbard off well I concentrated on keeping her cool. I was no where a physician but I knew if you treated the fever early it could help.

"Found it!" he said but then a grim look crossed his face. I gave Gwen the cloth and went to look at the book. There was a flower that the petal had come from but there was also a beast. Nasty looking giant lizard. "The mortaeus flower is a plant only found under ground directly under the mortaeus tree. The only know trees are in the Forests of Balor. The petals are poisonous and will kill the victim in 4 to 5 days. The only cure is derived from the leaf of the flower."

"And that?" I asked pointing to the lizard

"That is a cockatrice," he said "it guards the caves that the flower grows in. It is a venomous beast and few that have gone in search of the flower have come back alive due to that creature."

"Guess I will have to manage then,"

"Sire," Gaius said in surprise "I don't believe your father will condone such a quest,"

"Well he will have to," I said looking at Merlyn. "She didn't ask for this and it is not her job to test my food. My father should have had you test it but instead forced her to drink it. I won't let her die if I can save her."

I then walked off to find my father. He was in the throne room sitting and contemplating what should be done. He now had a fellow king in custody for attempted poisoning of a prince. This could mean war for us after so many years of peace.

"Father," I said

"The girl," he said not even in a way of a question.

"There is a cure," I said before taking a breath "and I wish to retrieve it."

"Out of the question!" my father yelled

"I don't see it as such," I said "she has now saved my life for the third time and I owe her this."

"It is her….,"

"IT IS NOT HER DUTY!" I yelled surprising myself and the knights around the room. "She is my servant, and though she does not act in a traditional way she is a damn good one. Her job entails what I tell her to do but never have I asked anyone that isn't one of our tasters to test my food. That was what you made her do. She had no choice in the matter and if she didn't take it you would have forced it down her throat."

"She should be honored to die for the prince she serves," my father said "you planned on taking her on patrols so why is this death so hard. Many will die in your name Arthur get use to it,"

"Her duties on those patrols are not to fight," I said "they are to care for the men and treat wounded. Unlike a knight who has given an oath to our family to give their lives in our place she has done no such thing."

"Arthur you will no..,"

"I will weather you like it or not," I said "I will even take two knights with me. The cure is a days hard ride. Anymore men and we will not make it their and back in time. You can give me a punishment as soon as I have returned and given the cure to Gaius,"

My father looked me down as I had seen him do this many times. He did to Morgana many times trying to get her to stand down or during negotiations with the council. I had fallen many times to this but not this time.

"You will take Sir Leon and Sir Varrock," he said "Leave now before I change my mind,"

"Thank you father,"

 **~Later~**

"Get that to Gaius," I said handing Leon the plant. As we approached the gate I knew that my father was not please. I had not told him the whole truth and now there was a group of knights and guards awaiting me at the gate. Varrock had perished on this quest when the cockatrice had come out of no when. Then with the witch that had tried to kill me Leon himself was injured. I had only just made it out with no injure due to a blue orb of light and an almost nagging voice that sounded like Merlyn.

"I will sire," he said hiding the plant in case my father tried to take it away as punishment. As soon as we got to the gate I was dragged off but Leon was over looked and ran to Gaius. I was then brought to my chambers where my father was waiting.

"You left out much," he said

"You wouldn't have let me go," I said

"Your right," he said "you must learn that this will never happen again. You are my sole heir and I can't have you die over a worthless servant,"

"She is not worthless," I muttered but he did not hear.

"I should dismiss her,"

"No," I said "You may have hired her but she is my servant and only I have right to dismiss her,"

"I can not throw you in the dungeons as I did give consent," he said standing "but you will not be leaving this room for some time other then official business,"

"Can I at least check to see how my servant is doing?" I asked

"I will send a guard with an update," he said before leaving and locking the door.

 **POV Change:** Merlyn

After I woke Gaius informed me what had happened. Arthur had saved my life this time around and even stood up to his father. After I was settled and he was treated Leon said he would get word to Arthur that I made it.

For now I had to rest. Not only had I been dosed with a powerful poison that had been enchanted to make it stronger I had done some strong spells as well. Gaius had looked them up and I had done a scrying spell which is what allowed me to warn Arthur and having to control the light spell from that distance had taken a lot out of me. I was going to be tired for some time but I was alive and so was Arthur.

"Good to see you made it," I looked to see Arthur coming in threw my window.

"What are you doing here?" I asked "Gwen said you were under room arrest,"

"Not that hard to sneak out and go over the few roofs," he said with a smile.

"Thank you Arthur,"

"Well we should be even now,"

"Come on you have only saved me once," I said

"Yes but yours I think was far worse which counts for all three," he said before it was silent. He was about to speak before we heard his fathers unmistakable voice in the other room. He was asking Gaius if I was awake.

"Arthur in the wardrobe," I said and he quickly rushed in just in time for his father to enter.

"So you live," he said as he came in. He stood at the end of my bed well Gaius stayed at the door.

"Gaius said I will be fairly weak though," I said "You can tell Arthur I will be back as soon as I am cleared,"

"Good," he said "My son is oddly found of you,"

"I am not what he calls a bootlicker so that has something to do with it," I said

"This won't be happening again," he said ignoring my comment. "The kingdom needs a strong king that is respected by his subjects."

"I imagine this act gave him more respect sire," I said.

"More respect," he said "how would someone respect sole heir who would give up there life for a servant, that would put the kingdom in peril"

"A friend,"

"What,"

"Not just a servant but a friend," I said

"A prince is not a friend with a servant,"

"That is what you wanted," I said to him. "You asked me to be his confidant and to do that I have to be his friend. The people have seen a their prince do everything in his power to save a friend that risked their life for his own. That gains him more respect in their eyes. They see a prince who will one day be king who is willing to put his life on the line. One day it won't be me but the people as a whole he has to risk his life for. They see he is willing to do that for them and not just be a king that sits and watches his people suffer when he has a chance to make it better!"

Pain was coursing threw my body. Gauis had warned me about getting to worked up. I may have been cured but the poison had still done some damage. I gritted my teeth as the pain came in waves but I didn't want to show any signs of weakness.

"Just know this will not be happening again," he repeated before leaving. Arthur slowly came out. I was still controlling my breathing to get the pain away.

"That could have gone very bad for you," Arthur said.

"You should head out," I said "your father is likely heading to your chambers. Don't mess them up to bad well I am out."

"Just get better so you can clean up that armor," he said before leaving out the window. I could only imagine the disaster of a room I was going to have to deal with when I returned to work.

 **So made a bit of a whoops on birthdays. When I was going to have Arthurs in the summer (before I realized due to how episodes came out he had to be born after Samhain episode) I forgot to change Morgana's as I kept Gwens the same.**

 **So Morgan is in the summer and is 18 when the story starts. So Merlyn arrives in April which we will say is right after Gwens 15** **th** **birthday. Then Morgana will turn 19 around the time of chapters 6-8 (don't have them written but timeframe wise). Then Merlyn will turn 15 just after the visit home and then Arthur will come of age and receive the crown prince title after that** **in mid November**

 **This does kinda mess up the real time line with Balinor so we will say that he left shortly after Arthurs birth say late December** **early January. Merlyn would be conceived with in mid February to early march. As Kilgharrah was captured mid April Balinor could have received word that Uther came to his senses and wanted to make a truce which was a trap and since his location was compromised after he escaped Camelot again and didn't want to put Hunith in danger. She would have been a few months pregnant but it was common not to really know until you started showing were 3-5 months in those times so she would not have know.**

 **Anyway got a issue in the next chapter. For this story I am trying to have one chapter ahead before posting so I wanted 5 done before this went up but I am stuck. I want Lancelot in the story as it is important but I don't see this Merlyn faking his noble status. So he could stay in Camelot and maybe become a castle guard as I dont see soldiers or guards needing to be noble.** **So I need your help because having him there and interacting with Arthur could change the story more so.**

 **If he is a guard he would have some but not a lot of interactions with Arthur as a soldier he would have more. He would stay in Camelot and can have an open relationship with Gwen. Percival later could appear with Gwaine instead. Or he could leave after this and keep in touch with Gwen as he looks for work or something like that but not be banished from Camelot. Give me your thoughts on that and on this chapter.** **Oh and officially changed the title to Queen of Dragons.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The month passed without indecent thankfully and summer had just started. My days consisted of work for Arthur and training with Leon. When I wasn't there I was learning skills from Gaius or gathering herbs like I was this morning. It was relaxing way to spend my morning off. I would hunt well I was out and which Gaius appreciated since that mean less money spent on meat in the market.

"WATCH OUT!" I heard suddenly I turned but before I could see I was knocked to the ground and tumbled down a hill into a stream. Of course I landed on my old bow and snapping it. I looked at the man that knocked me down ready to yell at him until I saw the beast.

Above us was a larger flying creature. It had wings, feet, and head of and eagle. The body and legs were that of a lion. It was not normal creature and it didn't look happy.

The man jumped up and swung a sword at the creature. The blade hit the beast but no damage was visible. All it did was scare the beast away. So I got up and brushed the mud off my bag with my herbs and rabbits.

"Thanks," I said but he didn't respond. Instead he fell forward and I only just caught him in time before he was face first in the stream. Now sitting in the stream myself I could see his back. He must have been clawed by the beast when he knocked me down. "Well guess its off to Gaius then,"

The man was to heavy for me really to carry alone. We weren't to far from Camelot but without help was going to take me time. I quickly fashioned a litter out two branches, my coat, and my broken bow. With that done I placed him on his stomach and started to drag him back to the city. The litter broke but thankfully I was near the gates.

"What happened?" Leon asked as he came to me.

"I was gathering herbs when he stopped me from getting attacked by this strange beast," I said as he grabbed the man and we were off to the physicians quarters. Thankfully Gaius was in and started to treat him well I cleaned up a bit before I would have to go to the king.

During the bath I realized that I had gotten cut as well. I wasn't sure if it was from the beast or when it happened but I cleaned it out and bandaged it. Leon then came in and said he had gotten me an audience with the king. Once there I repeated the indecent in detail to him and Arthur.

"Are you sure you can't identify the creature?" Uther asked/demanded.

"No sire," I said "I have been in the woods a large chunk on my life. This is not something I have seen before. I will be looking threw books once I return my quarters sire,"

"Very good then," he said "Arthur we ride out after you test the new candidates for the village that was attacked. This creature may have something to do with it,"

"Yes father," he said as Uther left. I took that as my que to leave. I was headed back when Arthur caught up with me.

"Why does it seem its always you?" he asked

"I don't pick it you prat," I said "It was my day off from you and relax well hunting and collecting herbs."

"How is the arm?" he asked genuinely.

"Good," I said rubbing the bandage. "I didn't even notice until I cleaned up and it was done bleeding. Bandaged it just to keep it clean well I am working."

"I will see you on my return, and I expect more horses groomed at least," he said

"Today is my day off," I said "and I got research to do,"

He then shrugged and was off. I then was off to my own work in my chambers. With all the books that were in the main chamber you think between the two of us we could have found the beast. It had been something quiet unique and you would think would be easy to find but wasn't any where to be found.

I didn't think we were going to find it at all. At some point between the search and looking after the man still unconscious in my bed I had fallen asleep at the table. I was woken by a book, and a rather large one at that, falling in front of me. Rubbing my eyes I looked at the drawing laid out in front of me.

"That's it!" I said

"It is called a Griffin and it means we have a bigger problem," he was going to continue but our guest woke and was standing at the door.

"Where am I?" he asked. I went to help him down the steps and to a chair well Gaius answered.

"In Camelot," he said getting new bandages. "My ward here brought you in after you were injured."

"Thank you my lady," he said turning to me

"I am not a lady," I said "My name is Merlyn and I am a servant here in the castle,"

"Lancelot," he said as Gaius finished the bandages. "So this is Camelot,"

"Yes my boy," Gaius said "My name is Gaius and I am the Court Physician. Your wounds are healing nicely. In a few days you should be up ready to head where ever you were going,"

"I was coming here," he said.

"Oh," Gaius said as I went to get some porridge. "Work or pleasure?"

"Work I guess," he said nodding in thanks as I handed him the bowl. "I came to Camelot to become a knight,"

"Well that will be difficult," all of us then looked to the door to see Arthur. "My father wanted to know how your search was coming,"

"We found it Sire," Gaius said.

"What do you mean it will be difficult," I said "I am sure Lancelot here can pass that test you give recruits. I have seen the lot the lords have been sending."

"True I have only passed 1 in the last 3 test groups but the first rule of Camelot," he said but I was confused so he continued. "To be a Knight of Camelot you have to be of noble birth and I can guess your new friend here is not,"

"No," Lancelot said.

"But from what Merlyn has said you saved her from the beast," he said "if you can meet the standards for guard or soldier I can see getting you work. If not I can find you work. Now that you are awake though it might as well attend the meeting. Merlyn after I have another group to test and will need your assistance with. Throne room in 10 minutes,"

"Yes Sire," Gaius said before pushing porridge into my hands to eat.

"So who was that?"

"That was Prince Arthur," I said eating the food.

"The Prince of Camelot," Lancelot said stunned and I nodded with my mouth full. "Why would you be needed to help test?"

"If they don't get past me and/or Sir Leon then they don't fight Arthur," I said.

"Your a knight? I wasn't aware they had female knights in Camelot,"

"They don't," I said finishing throwing a clean shirt we kept spare for patients. "I am Arthur's personal servant. I showed some skill and have been training to fight differently then knights. Arthur thought it would be a good pre test for them,"

"Thankfully no Lord or the King has seen it," Gaius said "I don't believe Uther would approve of you learning to fight."

"He would have it that I couldn't read either but to bad for him," I said as we left. Lancelot was surprisingly able to walk on his own to the Throne room. We were informed that the beast that had attacked me had attacked a sizable village about 2 league away and only a league from where it attacked me. We gave Uther the news that the beast was in fact a griffin.

"Well we know it so it should be easy to kill it," he said "The path shows it should start attacking Camelot,"

"Griffins are creatures of magic Sire," Gaius said "They only way to kill such a beast is with the use of magic."

"Preposterous," Uther said "It is a creature of flesh and blood. Dragons were creatures of magic as well but we killed them with mortal weapons,"

"Griffins are….," Gaius tried to tell him more but was ignored. Instead Uther ordered Arthur to ready the Knights and get the new ones tested. With that Uther was gone and I followed followed Arthur.

We had 7 prospects today and none very good. 3 down right refused to fight me saying I wasn't a Knight and I was a women so I wasn't worth of their time. As it was determined by lots who the would fight they all ended up with me and all ended up on the ground with daggers to there throats. One made it to Arthur threw Leon to be tested another day. There was 2 from the other day that were going against Arthur today and neither made the cut.

"Damn these men," he said as I took his sword.

"If they get past Leon why don't they pass?" I asked "He is the head Knight,"

"Because it is up to me to say exactly who is to be a knight," he said "I have been tasked with testing the last year."

"They really aren't that good," we turned to see Lancelot. "Sorry to interrupt Sire but Gaius let me out for a bit and I thought I would watch. You fight very welly Merlyn,"

"Thank you," I said as I started dismantling his armor.

"And it is fine Lancelot," Arthur said "and you are right they are not but with a total of 50 high noble families in Camelots boarders and another 135 low noble ones all with sons they think they deserve a knighthood. For the minor families being a knight means a chance to move their family up with the more sons knighted."

"Don't forget we have nobles from other kingdoms as well come," I said taking off the last bit of armor.

"So what happen to the men that fail?" Lancelot asked as we started to walk.

"Some return to their families lands and others return to being squires to knights until they are allowed to retest," Arthur said. "What worries me is none who have fought Merlyn have made it past her,"

"And I still can't beat Leon," I said "The problem is they underestimate me because I am a women and they don't adapt to fight other styles other then a knights. Will Aldwin and the earlier man be Knighted today?"

"Tomorrow as none passed today," he said "It cannot wait as the beast will be here soon."

He walked off after that. It was hard on him more then I expected. When I asked Gaius I got a simple answer. Arthur didn't like the thought have having his men dying. It was something that was yet to happen to him. He had never had a man die in battle under his command and he dreaded that day.

To me it seemed strange to think that Arthur could be sensitive to things like that. On the outside he was the rough tough save the damsel type. Inside though the reason he was saving the damsel was not because of pride but because she deserved to live. If it came to it as of now I think he would even let a magic user go if they didn't try and harm him or someone he cared for. Behind closed doors he was different to what he showed the public.

After finishing my duties I was off to show Lancelot the town. Of course we ran into Gwen in the market who was overjoyed to see me. Lancelot seemed to have taken to her immediately and by the blush on her cheeks she didn't mind. She even walked with us as we brought Lancelot to the Raising Sun Inn since he was staying awhile it was better that I had my own room. The chamber was also no where near big enough for two let alone an unrelated male to make three.

"Hey Merlyn could we talk," Gwen asked and after saying night to Lancelot it was off with Gwen. She seemed off but then again she had been off since her father got sick. We were silent until we made it to her home.

Her father must have been working late tonight as he wasn't home. It was a lovely but small home. Her father had a room on the on the ground level where she had a loft above. It was likely her father had it done for her and her brother to give them their space away from their parent. Now though it was only her so she kept her cloths up there and out of the way of her fathers blacksmith equipment.

"What is wrong?" I asked as we went up her stairs. "Did something happen?"

"I wanted to thank you," she said sitting on her bed.

"For?"

"What happen with the sickness a few months ago," she said "I didn't get a chance to talk to you about it and then you got poisoned and after busy the last month with the Knights. I also didn't know what to do at first honestly,"

"Is this cause the thing in the throne room?" I said "I honestly thought it was for the best and I knew you didn't use magic."

"I saw," she said finally looking at me "I saw you as you left. I woke to your voice and then saw you as you left,"

"You…," was all I could get out. Gwen knew about my magic and I was sent into a panic. My breath became fast and I started to back up but she grabbed my wrists and pulled me to sit.

"Its ok," she said "I am not going to tell,"

"What?"

"I know magic is not evil like Uther says," she said before going over to a drawer and grabbing a crystal pendent. The stone looked to me like quarts. Wire was wrapped around the stone and a leather cord to secure it on oneself. I also saw a small metal charm that hung off with a symbol that looked like old runic, one of a few magic languages. One thing I could sense from the stone was magical energy. "This was my mothers. She escaped the purge because no one but my father and she couldn't do much magic,"

"You mom studied magic?"

"No she was born with the ability to use crystal stored energy," she said "depending on what the crystal was depended on what the energy could do. She herself wasn't able to make her own usable energy."

"Wow," I was shocked. "Can you?"

"No," she said "I can't even sense anything magic. I wanted to tell you though since it would make you be comfortable. I also know you are a good person and your not here to harm anyone. You drinking that poison was proof of that,"

"Thank you," I said giving her a hug. "You don't know how nice it is to have someone other then Gaius."

Then on we talked and she asked questions about my magic. She was shocked to hear I was able to move things before I could even remember. In return she told me more about her mother and what her father had told her. It was an ability I had never heard of obviously but it was so interesting. Eventually I had to leave though but it was getting late and I had to be up early to prepare for the knighting ceremony.

 **~Next Day~**

I was up with the sun to start my prep. First was getting his ceremonial sword polished along with his armor. Then it was off to deliver Arthur's meal and do my chores before helping set up for the ceremony. There was a lot of hustle and bustle around for the event.

Knighting happened roughly every 3 months if candidates came forward. Just before my arrival there had been one. Now the soon to be Sir Aldwin and Robert, who passed before I started helping, would be knighted with all the fanfare that came with it. After there would be a large party celebrating the men.

I changed into my red tabbard before heading back to the castle. Many of the servants had loved my new garb for official events. A few of the men had even started placing orders for themselves. The women on the other hand were by far more conservative then myself. There were many whispers among the staff that they weren't aware I knew of. Even some of the Ladies of Court indulged in the rumors some even starting them.

One particular rumor was outlandish. Gwen had heard it and quickly enlightened the person. It was said that the events with Lady Helena was staged so I could be close to Arthur and I was his consort. They said Arthur had found me in a tavern in Ealdor, which we didn't have, and fell for me but as I wasn't a lady of court I couldn't be his consort so he staged it so I became his servant and it not look out of place to spend our time together.

Gwen put it down that they were jealous of my looks as it turned out the women who started this was Lady Esobel Dye. She was a nasty looking women who was a countess which meant she was pretty high in the line of nobility and belonged to one of the lower end of high noble families. The high nobles made up the titles of Dukes or Duchess, Marquess or Marchioness, and Count or Countess. These families all had land they governed under Uthers laws and with his finale say. The low nobles had smaller sections and answered to the higher nobles. They were the Barons or Baroness which made up most of the nobility.

With Lady Esobel she was trying to work her way up. At 20 she had yet to be wed and if she wed lower she would lose the title of Countess. Her goal was Arthur and she saw me as a wall between her and him and spreading the rumors that I was his a glorified whore she thought I could get removed from court. She was really hurting her own chances honestly and there was no way Uther was marrying of Arthur to anything lower then a Duchess.

"The Lady Esobel is at it again I see," I said as I walked over to Gwen grabbing a serving tray as the gathering started. "She really thinks Arthur would go for her?"

"All the higher nobles want their daughters to be the next Queen," she said as we started making our rounds with the wine and small foods.

"Who do you think has a chance?" I asked. I was still naive as of the who was who of court.

"Well of Camelot Ladies I would have to say either Lady Amabel and Lady Damiana. Both are Duchesses from they the top families. As you know there are ten permanent families on the council and they belong to two." She said "They are also the closest in age to Arthur being 17 and 15 summers. More then likely it will be someone outside of Camelot. There are a few Kings that have daughter not set to inherent the throne and even if so they are willing to combine the kingdoms. I hear King Godwyn of Gawant is looking to marry his daughter to Arthur as his kingdom is small and he is good friends with Uther."

"Starting to feel bad for Arthur," I said looking at him from across the room. "He is a pawn in his fathers game,"

"Yes well it is a game that he will one day control," she said. She was going to continue but we were interrupted but the head servant Trevor. He was Uthers personal manservant and as such controlled the other servants. Though as Gwen served the House of La Fay as Morgana's maidservant she was not under his command. I on the other hand fell in a gray area as I was Arthur's personal servant and in turn would be the head of his household of servants; but as Arthur was a member of the House of Pendragon I would fall under Trevor but only just. Uther though had made it clear before the poisoning that I was the start of Arthur's house and therefore Arthur had final say in my orders. Trevor though could give me orders unlike Gwen as Arthur did not have full control over his line of servants quite yet.

"What have I told you of that ghastly tabbard," Trevor said. "It is not proper for a women to wear such a thing,"

"Prince Arthur has agreed to have this as his house uniform," I stated "My duties require me to do many things a dress would not function well doing. You have brought this to King Uther I presume and he must have told you it was up to the prince to define my attire,"

"Follow now," he said and I rolled my eyes but did so handing my tray to Gwen who was worried. Trevor was a temperamental man and was known to be unpleasant with some of the servants. Once we were alone he started in. He pushed me back into the wall before he started "I don't care what the Prince wants his whore to dress in,"

"Whore," I said but I was ignored.

"I don't care what kinda of dress he places you in so he can have his own eye candy at functions," he said shoving his bony finger into my shoulder "but I will not have a women in trousers and bare armed at function. It may work when he takes you along hunting or patrol so his men can do what they want but not here. You should be showing the Lords and Ladies that the House of Pendragon servants are of the highest standard.

"It is bad enough the King took some bastard child as his sons servant." He stated "But to have a women as his sons head servant. I pray that the Prince smartens up when the time comes for him to be King he drops you with this rebel phase. I have been head servant for near twenty years and have never seen a more disrespectful servant or women in my life. You never follow protocol and you act as if you are near his equal. You call him a prat. You don't follow orders and have even acted out in front of honored guest almost causing war. You think you have to learn to fight as a man when you are clearly not a man.

"You girl need to start acting like a Lady," he continued getting in my face once more. "I know the King has said if you do your job he will see to it that you get the courtier title which will grant you a noble title and I see for you beauty but you will embarrass this kingdom. You are girl not some squire to a knight. You should be showing the King you deserve this title by acting the way a girl should. What did I expect from as you are just a good for nothing bastard born of a whore...

"Listen here," I said pushing him back. "I may be a peasant and a bastard but you do not call my mother a whore. My mother was never a whore,"

"She bore you out of wedlock did she not," he said smugly and I did not answer. In the eyes of the courts of Albion my father never wed my mother. She did say the did a hand fasting in his cultures tradition and Gaius confirmed but never were they wed officially. "That makes you a bastard. She likely slept with some traveler who said he loved her to get in her draws. It was likely a way to keep food on the table after you were born. Sleeping with travelers for a few coin just to feed her bastard child that she likely couldn't rid of..."

That was it I had enough of him. I clenched my fist intent to hit the man as soon as he looked at me from turning in his speech. My wrist was grabbed though and when I looked up I saw Lancelot.

"I think you should run off," he said to Trevor.

"Who are you?" he asked

"I was running an errand for Gaius," he said "I don't appreciate though what you were calling Merlyn here or saying about her family. I don't think Gaius would approve either as this is his niece and sister you were speaking of,"

"His sister?"

"Yes Gaius, though much older, is my mothers brother," I said

"Now I think it would be best if this argument ended," Lancelot said.

"Fine," Trevor said brushing off his tunic and fixing his hair. I hadn't noticed until now but he had gotten quite riled up and I was lucky that Lancelot came. The one time I had seen him like this he had smacked a serving boy. Once wrong word and I would have been on the receiving end of a hit. "You are dismissed for the night,"

"I have to….,"

"I will have someone tend to Arthur," he said before leaving me and Lancelot.

"Thank you," I said to Lancelot.

"Your welcome," he said "I was sent by Gaius to get you and Gwen told me you were pulled aside. That man is not pleasant,"

"He is threatened by me," I said as I started walking. "He has been head servant for twenty years and assumed he would then be Arthur's. Head servants of a household know every secret of their masters and control the rest of they servants."

"But if you become a courtier that changes things?"

"Yes and no," I said "As a personal courtier, which is what Uther claims I will be when he decides, is in control of the house much like a wife of the master. Even if they have a wife the courtiers still have more control of the house then a servant. They would even have to serve me as then I become a Lady of the Court."

"And that is why you came to Camelot?"

"Not even close," I said "I got the servant job for saving Arthur. Uther spoke to me the next day and said that if I became a confidant for Arthur he would reward me again with becoming a courtier to Arthur."

"Wow," he said

"What is it that Gaius needed?" I asked.

"Oh he wanted to talk with you about the Griffin," he said and we were off. Gaius had found the spell and wanted me to study it. Arthur and the men were to set out tomorrow to find and kill the beast. So my night was devoted to studying the spell. I could only hope that I would be strong enough.

 **~Next Night~**

"I am coming with you," I said as I got Arthur on to his horse. A group of men prepared to ride knowing very well that they may not return. Wives and lovers bid farewell to the men they loved cloaked in Pendragon red.

"This is not the same as fighting the Afanc," Arthur said.

"You said I was there to patch your sorry butt up so let me come,"

"Stay here so you can do that when I return," he said before leading his men out of the city. I went back to my chambers. I backed a bag with bandages before heading to the stables. There a familiar face was waiting for me.

"Lancelot,"

"Your prince left you behind," he said pulling out Willow and another horse "He is a good man but I think he needs your help more then he realizes,"

"And your coming with me?" I said getting on Willow. "How did you even get the stable boy to let you have a horse let alone two,"

"Some one has to guard you," he said getting one his own stead. "As for these beast I bought him and the stable boy said you used Willow. They think we are just going to get some late night herbs,"

"Then lets go," I said and we were off. Hours later we would return with the knights. They had all been unconscious or close to it when we arrived. I also stayed far enough back not to be heard as Lancelot threw the lance I enchanted. Now though we sat and waited outside the throne room.

Arthur was under the impression that Lancelot had killed the griffin. It was not a total lie as I could not throw a lance to save my life. Due to this heroic feat Arthur was trying to make Lancelot a knight. So far from what we could hear threw the thick oak doors it was neither here nor there.

"It should be you," Lancelot said looking at the floor.

"Don't know what your talking about." I said "All I did was patch those injured up,"

"Merlyn I heard you," he said looking at me. He obviously saw my fear and continued. "I have nothing against that skill but you should be getting the reward not me. With out you the beast would still be attacking."

"and I could not have thrown the lance." I said "At least this way one of us gets the credit. You deserve to be a knight. I have seen you practicing and your good. This way you get a chance,"

As I finished the doors swung open and we stood up as fast as we could. Arthur walked out with a smile and Uther had a scowl. I knew then Arthur had made a favorable deal. Many though he was dense but he was pretty could making deals.

"Surname," Uther said passively to Lancelot.

"du Lac sire," he answered.

"Well then Lancelot du Lac from now until I see fit you will be Arthur's squire," he said and I could not help but smile. "If you perform your duties well and meet Arthur's requirements then I will grant you knighthood,"

"Thank you sire," Lancelot said and Uther left. Once out of view Lancelot picked me up in excitement. Arthur laughed at the site before butting in.

"Seems I will be able to see what you got," he said as Lancelot put me down.

"Thank you sire,"

"You might rethink that," he said "my training is hell and I will expect the best."

"I know sire,"

"Good then I expect you bright and early for training," he said as he started to walk away. With that done it was off to make plans for Lancelots new duties.

 **Woot another chapter for this story. Reason it took so long was I could not decide what to do with Lancelot. So for now he is a squire so he can appear as much as I want. I saw no way around Lancelot knowing of her skills here but I wanted Gwen to know. Gwen is her best friend here so I figured it was right that she would know. Also wanted this done last night as part of my birthday present for y'all. Sadly did not feel to hot last night so did not get what I wanted done. Still though two updates in as many days it has been a long while since I had done that.**

 **So tell me how you are liking it and tell me which episodes you would like to see. There are some I plan to skip but if people like them I am willing to do them. I just don't want this to be a rewrite of every episode.**


End file.
